The Deepest Wound
by Katana-Rama116
Summary: These dreams seem to start out well, but then turn into these dark twisted fantasies. That's what almost everyday feels like for Asuka. Family and friends are becoming scarce. The only thing she looks forward to is the second Tekken Tag Tournament. Fighting is the only thing she knows best. AxD. Yuri. Lemons. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Asuka Kazama or any of Namco's contents. I do however own Kage Takahashi. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :) There might be some mistakes I'm really not to sure. But hopefully you like the Prologue! Please leave reviews or follow. That really gives me motivation. Enjoy!**

Prologue

At first what bothered her about the tournament was that it was a tag special. ''Why were contestants required to have partners?'' Asuka whispered to herself as she laid wrapped up in her Hello Kitty bed sheets. She was only thinking about her thoughts on it and how it only would effect her. To be honest she was afraid. Not of her future partner, but the fact that her partner had a great chance of her winning or losing. Someone else, that she didn't even know, had control. That's what now bothers her and will continue to. Will she have a strong counterpart or a weak mortal who only enters the tournament for publicity? These thoughts plagued her mind until she finally went to sleep wondering what was in stored for her.

_The next day._

Asuka finally comes home to her well furnished apartment from a tiring day at her high school. As usual, Asuka makes her way to her bed and peers through the large square window that's at least nine feet from her. Silently, she watches the sun as it shines on Akihabara. Being at the seventh floor had it's pros and cons. The people walk non stop all over the place. Everywhere you saw movement. Nothing never still until the city sleeps. Right now its 5:30 p.m. and almost time for Asuka to meet up at the local bookstore with her best friend Kage Takahashi. Only one of them shared a passion for books and it definitely wasn't Asuka. But best friends should always be there for you right? Just as she started to plague her mind with a substantial amount of miniscule thoughts, her turquoise touch screen started to ring. To no surprise Kage was calling just to make sure Asuka hadn't forgotten about their little _book date_.

''I'm on my way, Kage. I just came home to get something.'' Asuka says as soon as she answers the phone.

''Ok. I'm just making sure.'' Kage says as he gives a small chuckle.

''I'm walking out my front door now. I'll see you in five. Ok?''

''I'll be outside waiting for you.''

''Ok. Bye.''

Asuka turns her pink house key to lock the front door and just to make sure it's secure, she turns the knob expecting it not to turn much. Satisfied she turns and heads for the elevator while checking her school uniform for any noticeable flaws. As the elevator doors slide open Asuka quickly walks in pressing the big white button that sets her destination. She lazily leans against the silver handle in front of the buttons with one of her arms supporting her body weight while her toned smooth legs cross over one another. Suddenly as sharp pain travels through her head and causes her to close her eyes in pain and groan a little. As she places one of her hands on the right side of her head, the elevator doors slide open startling her a bit. ''Well that was fast.'' she whispers while still holding her hand to her head.

Asuka then walks out the elevator and makes her way through the well furnished lobby. She gives the receptionist a nod and walks to the two glass entrance doors. As she steps outside the fresh cool air instantly hits her body. Asuka sighed. She was tired. Being at school was more than textbooks and a lot of homework for her. Being a vigilante meant giving a lot of kicks and punches to the faces of the so called thugs that roamed the school everyday. At first it was fun, but now it was starting to bore her. She lacked a real challenge unfortunately. That's why she couldn't wait for the tournament to begin. Hopefully something would happen to make her spirits jump again.

As she makes her way to the bookstore Asuka can't help to think a little about what the future might have in stored for her. Would her and Kage be partners or enemies? Will their friendship also make it through the tournament as well? Everything unfortunately was unclear as of now and with that being it Asuka decided to think of something else. Something that didn't consist of fighting for once.

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic everyone so hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and comments. I'm open to criticism. Thank you. **


	2. Fatal Mistake

As the sun starts to slowly descend to the other side of the earth Asuka makes her way to the bookstore where she was suppose to meet Kage. Knowing she was at least fifteen minutes late already she decided to run the rest of the way there. As much as she stressed about being on time sometimes she had to admit that she wasn't always on time herself.

Kage was starting to get a little impatient. Usually she wasn't this late when it came time for them to meet up, but knowing Asuka the way he did there was no telling what she got caught up in. Kage pulled out his lime green touch screen from his black skinny jeans and glanced at the time.

''Fifteen minutes late? What the hell..'', he mumbled to himself.

Just as Kage was about to give up on waiting and leave he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

''Kage! Sorry I'm late.'', she called almost out of breathe.

A small smile graced his face as his gray eyes laid upon his tired friend. At least she tried to make it on time he thought.

''It's fine. Hey, um you wanna go some where else in stead of here?''

Looking puzzled she asked, ''I thought you wanted to meet here?''

Kage looked down at his feet for a brief moment and looked back up at Asuka again. His short black hair, that was slightly curly, moved with him.

''I did, but the book I ordered won't be in until next week. Fuckin' pisses me off because I've waited for almost two years for the dam thing. Anyway, let's go to my house and play the new Bio-hazard 6 game I just got. But that's if you want to though.''

Asuka sighed and scratched the back of her head.

''Is it co-op?'', she asked as she rolled her eyes.

Kage laughed and put one of his soft medium-sized hands on top of Asuka's head. Being seven inches taller than her, he towered over her small frame. Asuka hated when he did this. It always made her feel like a little kid being patronized.

''Well, of course. That's the only reason I'm asking you play with me, Silly ass.'', he said playfully while placing both of his hands in his pockets.

''What the hell ever Kage..'', she said frowning while folding her arms over her slightly busty chest.

''Well let's go then.'', he chuckled as he patted her gently on the shoulder.

As the two best friends began to walk to his house in silence Kage couldn't help but think about his feelings towards Asuka. He has known her since junior high and out of everyone in the class room, she decided to talk to him when others only thought he wasn't normal and unnatural. Every person, except Asuka, he has ran into in life always managed to ask about his pale skin and his strange colored eyes. Judging him and making him feel isolated and unwanted. His father, Shinji Takahashi, was the only kind person he knew until he met Asuka. Having a female's tenderness is something he longed for and wanted to feel since his mother, Akemi, passed away shortly after his birth. Sure he's had his share of young promiscuous girls that only want to feel pleasure with no strings attached, but he didn't dare share his deepest feelings with them. But Asuka was different he thought. Naive, yet smart. Tough on the outside with a soft core. Asuka would complete him and to be honest he wanted that. Every piece of her for himself. Kage felt as if no one else deserved her and that he could be the only one taste, touch, and feel every aspect of her body. Pleasing her in those ways would only give Kage some of the satisfaction that he has longed desired.

Noticing that Kage is has been silent for the last few minutes, Asuka gets bored and decides to make conversation.

''So, Kage is your dad back from Edonia yet?'', she asks.

Shinji Takahashi is a world famous photographer whose pictures tend to capture major events and scenarios in the world that everyone else seems to miss.

''Oh, um..no he's not. Today officially makes two weeks. He called yesterday though, but I didn't really feel like talking to him. We haven't been on..you know good terms.'', Kage's tone changed from cheerful to quiet and Asuka could tell he was effected by some way about this situation.

''If you don't mind me asking, what happened?''

Kage sighed. He hated talking about things that bothered him, but he knew if it were the other way around Asuka wouldn't mind telling him what was on her mind. Besides it was only fair.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

''I told him that you and I are joining The King of the Iron Fist Tournament Tag 2 and he just went on and on about how it's pointless and this and that, but I really don't care about what he says though. You know? I'm almost twenty years old and he still treats me like a kid sometimes. Besides, everything though I'm still joining the tournament with you. ''

He looks over at Asuka and smiles to reassure her that everything was fine, but to be honest Kage knew him and his father were on worse terms then she could even imagine. Telling her would only make her worry and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

''You know it's only two more days until the tournament will begin right?'', he asks.

''Yeah, I know. I can't wait to finally release all this stress and not get in trouble for it.'', Asuka says while punching an invisible opponent.

''You seem a little too excited don't you think?'', he laughed.

''I know right!'', she said while giggling a little. ''I mean I'm just so ready, you know?''

Kage looks down at his black sneakers for a moment and then to the slowly descending sun above them.

''I hope we get paired up Asuka. I would hate to have to figh...'', his sentence came to a halt as he notices Asuka stopped walking beside him.

''Asuka?'', he asks as he backs up.

''I've seen him before.'', she mumbles

Still confused Kage turns around and sees nothing, but the Otakus that walk Akibahara everyday. Nothing out the ordinary.

''Okay, Asuka I don't see anyone, but these anime lovers.''

She points past Kage across the street to a famous hotel.

''In front of the Remm Hotel.''

''What about it?'', he asks.

Asuka gently turns him around while pointing and says, ''The guy in the brown uniform. Right..there.''

Kage scans the crowd for anyone who looks out of the ordinary and then his eyes lands on a particular man. Since Kage couldn't really get a good look at him because of the distance he turned his attention back to Asuka.

Asuka knows very well about this man even though they never had a conversation or even made eye contact. She saw the brutality in his moves and the way he moved was incredible. She had to knock her pride down a few stages because even Asuka knew that she was no match for this monster. She distinctively remembers when he entered the tournament. It was her second time being in The King of the Iron Fist Tournament and she knew all the familiar faces, but then she seen him. His aura made her feel uneasy. She could sense things about people that others couldn't and his was something she couldn't quite make out. All she remembers was the cold stares he gave his opponents before taking them down with blows and grapples she never seen before. He also never talked. Silently walking among people without any desire to respond to anything they said.

After her little zoned out moment, Asuka finally caught Kage's gaze. He looked worried and perplexed at the same time.

''That guy is a amazing fighter.'', she stated.

''Why you say that?''

''I saw him in the fifth tournament and..'', Asuka stopped and shook her head in what almost looked like shame. Kage looked even more confused. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping to get from someone like Asuka.

''Did he hurt you or something?''

''No, he's just one of those fighters that has extreme amount of power. People call him The White Angel of Death. His real name is Dragunov though.''

''Wow..that's a scary nickname, but everybody can be taken down. One way or another. Either he hasn't met a strong fighter yet or he's just dam lucky.'', he said as he turned around and continued to walk.

Sensing that Kage had some type of jealously problem going on Asuka just sighed to herself and followed quietly behind him.

The two had walked the last few minutes to Kage's house in silence. Both of them with thoughts that danced around in their mind about the tournament, future opponents, and life it self.

When they arrived at Kage's luxurious apartment's door he pulled out his silver key and opened it. First he let her in and then himself. She went in with the same routine for years in mind. Shoes off and straight to Kage's room. As he silently watched her head for his room he quietly sighed to himself and kicked off his shoes beside hers. Instinctively, he grabbed two water bottles from the stainless steel fridge and quickly headed for his room.

Kage's house was nicely furnished. Everything in the house could pass for being brand new. Almost all of the walls were decorated with photographs that Shinji had taken. Asuka's favorite was the sunset that his father had captured in Akihabara and through Photoshop he had turned it blue and teal green to match Kage's room colors.

As he entered his room he saw that Asuka was on the floor in front of his 50'' flat screen and had already started the game for them to play. She turned to look at him.

''Hurry up. I'm ready to play.'', her voice flat.

Kage narrowed his eyes and placed the two water bottles on his grey night stand. Sliding on the floor beside her, he grabbed his black Xbox 360 controller and started the game. He had to admit he was ready to play himself. After he pressed start Kage selected campaign and chose Jake's campaign. He heard it's good for beginners, like Asuka, from a his other female gamer friend Tomoko. While it was loading Kage glanced over at her. Her eyes were a little wider than usual and he could sense anticipation from they way she pushed buttons all over the controller.

''I heard in this campaign there's this big shit called the Ustanak that chases us all through the game.''

Asuka shook her head lightly and said, ''I'm not scared like you Kage.''

With a smirk he turned his attention to the first cut scene of Jake's campaign.

''Uh huh sure.''

The next hour and a half was hell for Kage's ears. Every time something would happen or when the camera would zoom in on the Javos faces Asuka would yelp, scream, or shout, ''What the hell is that?!''. All this noise she was causing made him jump from time to time. Finally, he decided to give the game a break.

''Aww, man Kage that game is scary as hell!'', she shouted as she covered her face with her hands.

''To you, but can you please can you stop yelling? My ears can't take anymore,'', he pleaded as he covered his ears lightly.

''I'm sorry, Kage. That game just has me kinda scared a little.'', she says her voice finally at it's normal tone.

Kage gave her an over exaggerated thumbs up with a goofy smile on his face which caused her to laugh out loud. He chuckled to himself as well. These two always had random moments where they would act goofy to entertain each other.

''Hey, what time is it silly?'', Asuka said as she leaned back completely on the floor and yawned loudly.

Kage narrowed his eyes at Asuka and lightly shook his head. Sometimes it annoyed him a little at how lazy she could be. He definitely knew that as many times as she had been in his room there is no way she could have forgotten that he had a huge sky blue automatic clock over his entertainment system.

''It's 9:04, lazy ass.''

She quickly stood up and stretched her arms way above her head to get a good stretch and looked at Kage who still remained on the floor.

''I guess I'll be heading home then. I got to get up early to practice at the dojo for the tournament.''

Kage didn't want her to leave, but knew that her staying the night at his place was totally out of the question. Not because she wasn't allowed to, but its just that Asuka wouldn't even consider that an option. Kage was her best friend or like the brother she never had. Nothing more.

''Oh..ok then. I guess I'll see you when the tournament starts.''

''I guess so. Well, see you Kage.'', she said as she grabbed her school bag and headed for Kage's door.

''I'll walk you though, Asuka.'', he insisted as he quickly stood up.

As she approached the door and slipped her shoes on she saw Kage was behind her. Waiting for her to answer his offer.

''No it's okay. I can walk myself. See you later Kage.'', she said as she gave him a playful punch in the arm and turned the doorknob.

Asuka knew Kage liked her. She wasn't that foolish, but she was afraid that if they became more than friends then their relationship would never be the same again. That was something she wasn't willing to lose and something she knew she had control of.

As she turned the knob to leave Kage couldn't help, but throw his arms around her.

Kage knew this was definitely out of the lines of friendship, but he couldn't resist. What made him do this was the fact that he was tired of pretending that she was just a friend to him. For years he's done that and now he wanted a yes or a no at if she would accept him. At this moment he knew it was no going back, but he didn't care. Something had to happen.

He finally let go, after a few intense moments, of the shocked Asuka and she turned around lost for words.

Asuka felt her back against the door. She felt cornered with no where to run. The blush on her face was clearly obvious and that only made Kage want her more. At least he was doing something to make her body respond to his actions. As she hesitantly looked up at him his eyes were already meeting hers. This was the first time that she looked at Kage seeing that indeed he was handsome. She never looked at him like this before, but the feeling of wanting to be touched kicked in a little. In her mind was a battle field between wanting to be loved by someone physically, but wanting things to remain the same between her and her best friend.

''Please get away from me.'', she whispered.

She turned her head and closed her eyes not wanting to see his face. Seeing that her neck was exposed Kage took his chance to place the first kiss he'd ever planted on Asuka there. Her eyes shot open. She was shocked by Kage's boldness. He planted small kisses all the way up her neck until he reached her cheek. He stopped. Tasting her lips was the next task and he hoped that it wouldn't be hard. Still seeing that she was resisting to look him in the eyes, he gently turned her head to his direction. It was what he then saw that would change everything from that point on.

''Are..Are you crying?''

What he saw was the first tear Asuka has ever shed in front of him. Immediately, he backed up. The last thing he was trying to do was make her cry.

''Asuka..I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'', he pleaded.

Asuka said nothing and slapped him in the face.

''Damn you Kage!'', she yelled as she flung opened his front door and left.

Kage rubbed the stinging red hand print on his cheek and watched her disappear into the night. His heart dropped. Things could have been different. He should have thought about this instead of putting it into action. Being spontaneous tonight probably cost him a friendship that he cherished with almost everything in him. As he slowly closed his front door his cell phone started to ring. Hoping by any chance that it was Asuka he quickly reached into his pocket. The glowing touchscreen notified him that he just received a text. Desperate to see who the unknown sender was he went into his messages. It was Tomoko. Kage sighed to himself.

''What does she want?'', he mumbled as he opened the text.

_Hi, Kage. How's everything goin?_

_Was wonderin if u want to have brunch 2morrow._

_Catch up on things maybe?_

_Ttyl! _

_T.Y._

Right now he couldn't really think about _brunch_ or what will even occupy his time tomorrow. As of right now the only thing that ran through his mind was Asuka. He tossed his phone on the floor, not really caring if it broke, and slowly descended down the door with his back. It felt cold just like him. Kage gently massaged his head with both of his hands. Asuka probably hated him by now he thought. He slowly swayed his head side to side.

''What the fuck have I done..''

**Author's Note: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I chose Akihabara as their residence because the city seems like the perfect place for the tournament. Please leave reviews and follow! I'm open to anything. **


	3. Acception

It was more chilly than normal in Akihabara tonight. Even though a unfortunate series of events just took place at Kage's house Asuka couldn't help but be a little distracted by the cold breezes that rushed past her body. Her yellow sleeveless thermal wasn't much help either. As she looked down at her arms goosebumps started to appear and with that her legs suddenly felt cold.

''Why is it so cold tonight..'', she mumbled to herself.

Asuka never has and never will be a big fan of the cold. If she could make the world maintain a warm temperature forever then that's how she would have it.

She glanced up at the night sky trying to take her mind off the cool air and Kage. The moon was full tonight and shined heavily on Akihabara, but being that this is the _city of lights_ you couldn't really tell unless you looked up yourself. There were no stars though and that surprised Asuka.

''All alone, huh?'', she chuckled as if she was talking to the moon itself.

A small smile graced her face. Only a person who is truly lonely would talk to something that they knew couldn't talk back. Being alone was something Asuka was use to though. Everyone had their own problems and no time for her. The only time she spent with her father was at the dojo and her mother when it was time to help clean it. Even at the occasional dinner dates they had the trio barely spoke to one another. Small questions here and there, but it was stuff you could live without saying basically. No one really cared to ask how she felt or what she thought about things. As far as she knew the only thing her and her father had in common was fighting. The small smile she just had quickly disappeared from her face. Even as she walked among the people that roamed the city every night, she still felt alone. All she wanted was for someone to really care for her.

_Fifteen minutes later_

As Asuka stood in front of her apartment door she bent over and reached into her sock for her house key. Since she didn't have any pockets on her school uniform and her school bag was cluttered with papers it, felt like the most convenient place. She narrowed her eyes and slowly opened the door to listened for unfamiliar noises in her apartment. Silence. Watching too many horror movies can make you real paranoid at simple things like this. Satisfied with the silence of her home Asuka went in and flicked the light swtich.

The lights in her apartment were controlled only by three wall switches. One for the seven lights in the kitchen and living, one for the three lights in her bedroom and closet, and one for the two lights in her bathroom.

''Man, I'm such a dork.'', she giggled as she laid the key on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge.

Asuka was never the cooking type, but she could make instant noodles taste very delicious with her spices. So in her fridge was nothing but various fruits, soda, and cranberry juice. She mostly ate out anyway so this didn't really bother her too bad. With not many options Asuka grabbed a yellow apple. She didn't really care for this flavor too much because it tasted sour, but right now she didn't really care. Today was exhausting and all she wanted to do is eat this apple and head straight to bed.

As she tossed the apple from hand to hand and made her way down the hallway to her room a small knock came upon her front door. Instantly Asuka turned around and headed to the door, but then she stopped dead in her tracks. It was almost ten o'clock and no one ever visited her this late. Asuka squinted her eyes and slowly crawled on the floor towards the door. Doing this made her feel like one of her old opponents from the sixth tournament. The way that woman slithered all around the stage when they faced each other made her nerves bad. She reminded her of a spider with some of the moves she did. Eventually she squashed it.

The knock came again this time more longer and harder. Asuka figured the person was getting a little impatient, but she could understand why. As she reached the door she could hear a slightly familiar female voice talking.

''Who is it?'', she asked as she bit into her apple while still on her knees.

The person giggled a little more and that's when it hit Asuka.

''Wait..it can't be!'', she exclaimed as jumped up and opened the door.

As Asuka opened the door a familiar face stared back at her.

''C'est moi Asuka.''

And that was followed by another small giggle.

**Author's Note: Well, thanks again for reading this short chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it and hopefully things will start to light up for Asuka. Leave reviews or follow. Thank you again. :D **


	4. Amour et Haine

'' Lil..Lili?!'', she stuttered as she dropped her apple.

There stood the young Monegasquan princess and her butler, Sebastian. She was wearing her same white Gothic Lolita laced frilled short dress with white boots and gloves.

All kind of questions entered Asuka's mind. For one what was this spoiled little rich girl doing at her doorstep?

''Wait! What the hell are you doing here?!'', she exclaimed.

''Excusez moi, Asuka. Where are your manners?'', giggled Lili.

(Excuse me Asuka)

''Seems like you left yours in France!'', she interrupted.

''It's Monaco you fool!'', Lili argued.

''Who gives a damn!'', Asuka snapped back and placed her hands on her hips.

Lili, who was slightly insulted, took a deep breathe in and folded her arms across her chest trying to keep her composure.

''How did you find me?'', Asuka sassed.

Out of all the people that could have appeared on her doorstep it had to be Lili. The snobby rich brat from the fifth tournament. What she wanted to do was slam the door in her face, but she had to figure out a few things first.

''Daddy found you for me because..''

''Hmm..ok so your dad has all my personal information probably...great. So, that leaves me with the reason you are here then? Last time I checked we are rivals. I thought we made that clear last time you were in Japan?'', Asuka interrupted.

Lili stomped her left foot out of frustration. She could see that Asuka wasn't trying to have anything to do with her, but she really couldn't blame her. The feeling was mutual. Their whole relationship is based upon fighting with one another and that's it. She had to make some sort of move and she would start by telling the truth first. For once.

''I need a place to reside until the tournament begins. I have no where else to go.'', she ended.

''Oh, really? There are plenty of hotels here.'', Asuka said as she rolled her eyes.

''Too many men are residing at them and they don't match my tastes.'', huffed Lili.

''I have a cardboard box in the alley. If you want that?'', she mocked.

''You have offended me for the last time!'', she yelled.

''Oh yeah?! What you gonna do about it then?'', Asuka yelled back.

Lili knew being honest with this imbecile was going to get her at this point. Unfortunately, the main reason she was here was because all the other hotels near the arena were crowded. Money wasn't an issue, but being around a substantial amount of sweaty hostile male fighters wasn't good for her feminine self. Besides no where else in Akihabara matched her tastes and that's when she asked her father to look up someone for her. Asuka Kazama. He hesitated at first because for one he didn't know this girl enough for his lovely daughter to staying with her, but in the end he trusted Lili's judgment. This way she could save money for shopping This girl shouldn't be too hard to persuade. Lili stared straight into Asuka's narrowed brown eyes. She really wasn't the begging type, but she could easily manipulate anyone into doing what she wanted.

Suddenly, Lili dived at Asuka's chest and wrapped her arms around her. A blush instantly came upon Asuka's face.

''Wha..what the hell are you doing?!'', yelled Asuka as she tried to push the girl off of her.

''S'il vous plaît, Asuka!'', she wailed still resisting to let go.

(Please Asuka!)

''Get the hell off of me!'', she demanded.

Sebastian watched Asuka yell and try to push the fake crying Lili off of her. He shook his head back and forth slightly amused at the two immature girls.

''Please Asuka!'', she pleaded.

''I said no! Now get off of me!'', she growled and gave a final push.

The impact from the push caused Lili to stumble back.

''How rude! I have no where else to go!'', Lili snapped as she seen her plan failed.

Asuka could see now that the crying was fake, but she did have her kinda convinced. Sebastian watched the two girls go back and forth for about a minute and that's when he decided that he should intervene.

''Excusez moi, Asuka. Please forgive Lili for her the rude behavior.'', he said as he bowed his head in apology.

Asuka was satisfied with his apology for Lili's inconveniences, but she still glared at her. Lili turned her attention to her faithful butler and gave him a punch upon his bald head.

''Sebastian! I forbid you to talk!'', Lili growled.

''I'm sorry Lili, but Miss Kazama won't even consider our offer if you keep this up.'', he added as he rubbed his sore scalp.

Asuka smiled a little. At least he showed her some respect. But what would she have to lose if Lili stayed with her anyway? Privacy of course, but other than that nothing. She could charge the wealthy brat rent for tonight and tomorrow. That would ease her mind just a little bit. 'No, I won't do that. I don't want to see.', she thought to herself. Asuka didn't hate Lili at all she just found her really annoying. She was a snob and acted like she was better than everybody else. Even after she beat her in the fifth tournament and they saw each other again she still remained the same way.

Asuka put her attention on Lili and Sebastian as she scolded him and she sighed to herself.

''Fine.'', she burst out causing the two to focus their attention on her.

Lili turned around and a small smile came upon her face, but quickly turned into a frown. She didn't want Asuka to see for the slightest moment that she was grateful. Sebastian only smiled. He was grateful for this girl's kindness.

''Thank you, Miss. Kazama. We will be on our best behavior. May I go get our bags from the lobby?''

Asuka gave a the polite man a smile and nodded. He quickly scurried off to get the luggage leaving her and Lili there to face each other. They looked each up and down before Asuka spoke.

''Come on..and take off your shoes.'', she hissed as she turned around and tossed the apple into the kitchen garbage.

Lili giggled a little entertained by the Japanese loud mouth. As she walked into Asuka's home instantly it felt cozy and warm. It was spacious, but not too big. Asuka led her to the living room. Right away she noticed the Hello Kitty objects around the room. The rug, end table lamps, wall clock, and a few framed posters.

''I'm pretty sure you already know what room this is umm..there is a pullout bed in the loveseat for you. I guess Sebastian can sleep on the floor. I don't know you guys can figure that out. Oh, and the bathroom is down the hall to the left.'', she explained.

Lili flicked some of her blonde hair back and looked at Asuka. She was satisfied with everything except her sleeping arrangement.

''Don't you have a bed?'', she asked.

''For me I do.'', Asuka sassed.

She really hasn't quite got her head around the fact that Lili and her butler were staying at her home.

''I demand to sleep in the same bed as you then.'', Lili sassed back.

A blush came across Asuka's face as she realized Lili wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. She never slept in the same bed with a female before. Not even her mother.

''No, I don't think so.''

''Get in my bed if you want to and I'll..''

''You'll what?'', interrupted Lili.

To be honest Lili didn't care what Asuka said. She was sleeping in the bed with her and that was final. Besides she would never allow her delicate head to lay upon a couch that has had someone's bottom on it. Just as Lili and Asuka were about to argue again Sebastian walked in with two large pink suede suitcases under his little arms and a small black suitcase in his left hand.

''Where can I put these, Miss Kazama?'', he asked.

''Oh, umm..follow me.''

She led Sebastian to the room and Lili followed curious to see what it looked like. As the three walked in the bedroom Asuka instructed Sebastian to place the bags in a corner in her closet. There they wouldn't be in the way. As he neatly placed the bags on top of each other on the floor, Lili examined the Hello Kitty themed abode. She had to admit she was a fan of the white cat herself, but that was only because pink was involved.

''Rose..my favorite color.'', Lili muttered to herself as she touched the pink Hello Kitty blanket on the bed.

Asuka sighed to herself thinking what has she got herself in to. She thought about the rent situation again, but then decided that would be a little too much for the hopeless rich girl. Being away from her comfortable home must be hard for her in some ways. Asuka started to feel some sympathy for Lili. In ways they were just alike. She was kind of flattered that Lili thought about her first though. She sensed that the blue eyed girl wasn't being deceiving for once. It almost felt as if she was grateful. She looked over at Lili who was looking around the room examining every object with her eyes as her hands rested by her side. Then she saw a small smile grace upon Lili's face as if she was satisfied with her surroundings. 'This shouldn't be too bad', Asuka thought. She reached up to the top shelf in the closet to grab a lime green blanket for Sebastian.

''You can sleep with this.'', she said as she handed it to him.

He turned around to face Lili.

''Do you have anymore requests, Madame?''

''Non, ce sera tout Sebastian. Bonne nuit.'', she said as she flicked her hair back.

(No, that will be all Sebastian. Good night.)

Sometimes it annoyed Asuka when she spoke French. But, that was only because Asuka couldn't understand what they were saying.

He walked towards the bedroom door and turned around glancing at the two ladies.

''Bonne nuit, mes dames.'', and with that he left closing the door behind him.

(Good night, my ladies.)

Lili and Asuka sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. Asuka stood in the closet doorway with her arms folded. She frowned a little as she noticed Lili staring at her with a small smile upon her face. She knew Asuka was stubborn and wasn't going to start a conversation first.

''You have a nice home, Asuka.'', she smiled as she crossed her legs.

''Thanks.'', she mumbled.

''Oh, Asuka can you show me how everything in the bathroom works?'', she asked unexpectedly.

''Huh? Are you serious?''

''No, I'm just asking a pointless question.'', Lili said sarcastically.

''Whatever. Just come on.'', she mumbled.

The two walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Lili following Asuka. As they walked past the living room they saw Sebastian laying on the loveseat fast asleep. She wanted to wake him and tell him to get on the pullout bed, but he was probably exhausted. Being Lili's butler must be one hell of a job. As they walked into the spacious bathroom Lili's eyes opened wide. Everything was white and clean. Almost as if it was untouched. There was a spacious white tub that sat opposite of the see through shower and the toilet was across the room.

''Impressive.'', Lili said as she flicked her hair once more and went over to the shower.

Asuka rolled her eyes. Did this girl expect her to be living in a dump in Akihabara or something?

''All you an do is turn the handle to the left for hot water and the the right for cold.'', Asuka explained.

She walked over to the linen closet beside the tub and opened the white door. In there were pink, blue, and yellow towels and washcloths.

''The towels and stuff are over here. Oh, and the soap is already in the shower for you...anything else your highness?'', Asuka sarcastically stated.

''Non. That will be all. Merci.'', Lili said as she waved her hand for Asuka to leave.

Asuka huffed and left closing the door behind her. As she walked back down the hallway to her room she heard her cellphone ringing. Asuka hurried into her room and realized that the noise was coming from the kitchen.

''Oh, yeah..'', she mumbled to herself realizing she left it in the kitchen in her school bag.

She ran into the kitchen trying to reach the device before it stopped ringing. Asuka quickly rummaged through her schoolbag trying to get her phone.

''Come on!'', she yelled getting frustrated.

Finally Asuka got to her phone to only see she had a text message. She sighed to herself. So much for rushing. As she opened the text her heart sort of jumped and her body got kind of tense. It was a message from Kage.

_I know you probably hate me by now, but I just_

_wanted to say IM REALLY SORRY. I hope we _

_can still be friends. I PROMISE never to try _

_that again. Forgive me. _

_Hopefully, I'll see you around._

_Your friend, Kage._

Asuka couldn't believe this. She loved Kage as a brother, yet he loved her as more. They've been friends for six years and this is what has become of their friendship. Lust and denial. Kage wasn't the innocent type. She's heard about the things he's done with girls from school. Sometimes he even told her himself and when he did that she would only speak to him as a friend. Never curious about what he could provide through pleasure. But, tonight was different. Tonight he went against all the lines of friendship. It's like he didn't even care that Asuka didn't want nothing more and he tried to force her in a way. That made her angry, but what pissed her off was the fact that she allowed someone else to have control over her for that slight moment. Even though she loved Kage as a brother she couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet. It would probably just take some time to get over things. Hopefully. She sat there in thought for about ten minutes trying to figure out what her next move with their relationship was going to be.

''Asuka?'', Lili said suddenly.

Asuka was caught off guard. She felt defenseless and vulnerable. How could she miss the fact that Lili was standing in the kitchen doorway? She couldn't let someone see her in this state. Immediately, she went into defensive mode.

''Put some clothes on!'', she said as she looked up from her phone.

Lili who had a yellow towel wrapped around her head was wearing a pastel pink laced nightgown that reached the middle of her thighs. It had thin straps and a low cleavage area. The gown made her breasts look much larger than what they were and the way the gown wrapped around her body made her curves look more luscious. Her manicured fingernails and toenails were painted a creme color that matched the shade of her skin perfectly.

''Are you okay?'', asked Lili who was slightly puzzled at the girl's reaction.

''Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?'', she asked as she pretended to be occupied with her phone.

Lili knew Asuka was lying because this reaction wasn't typical from her. She was obnoxious, but something else was going on with her. The look she saw in her eyes a few moments ago showed another side of her she never knew existed. Sadness almost.

''Mon mon, Asuka you are quite the liar.'', she chuckled as she did her normal sassy pose.

''What?! What did you just call me?'', Asuka yelled as she tossed her phone on the brown granite counter.

''Did I stutter?'', Lili laughed.

Just as Asuka was about to respond back to Lili's sarcastic quote, Lili interrupted her.

''If there is something wrong talk about it. Don't act like it doesn't exist.'', and with that she turned and walked away towards the bedroom.

Asuka's blood started to boil a bit. Not at the fact that Lili was rude, but she was right.

After a few intense moments of intense thinking Asuka stormed to her room to only see that Lili was already laying in her bed.

''Get the hell outta here!''

Lili sat up and yawned acting like Asuka had disturbed her from a slumber.

''Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?'', she asked as she rubbed her damp bangs from her face.

(Yes, what is it?)

''Don't talk that crap to me! Get out!''

Lili sat up and glared at Asuka, but she didn't back down.

''What are you afraid of Asuka?'', she taunted.

''What? What are you talking about?'', Asuka snorted. She was slightly amused at the unexpected question.

''You act like as if nothing is wrong, right? Trying to be tough all the time, yet on the inside your nothing but a lost girl who desires to be found by someone who cares...Pardonnez-moi Asuka maybe I just think your just like me.'', she corrected as she looked down at her dainty fingers that played with the tips of her hair.

Lili struck a nerve. Everything she just said was right. Asuka stomach started to turn. She couldn't allow Lili to see this side of her. No one to be exact. But, how did she know? Was it that obvious? She didn't say a word and walked into her closet. She grabbed a thin white tank top, some black panties, and royal blue shorts. As she walked back out Lili stared at her. Waiting to hear some type of response from the delusional girl.

''I'm going to take a shower.'', she said flatly and left the room turning off the light and slamming the door behind her.

Lili chuckled quietly as she was a little entertained by the fact that the girl was so stubborn. Too bad she couldn't admit to it.

As she laid her damp head down on the pink silk pillowcase Asuka's scent rushed into Lili's nostrils. It was kind of intoxicating. It smelled like a rose. The one that you don't take from the garden because it was too delicate and instead let it manifest into something more beautiful in the soil. Lili slowly inhaled it again and again and each time it aroused her even more. She wouldn't classify herself as a homosexual, but she was indeed curious on how she could pleasure someone else. Was she sexual attracted to Asuka? Suddenly, she sat up. Trying to at least get her thoughts around what's going on in her head. Asuka was her rival slash acquaintance. Nothing more. 'Or is she?', she thought to herself. This isn't the first time this thought has came to her. Sometimes Lili would lay in bed at night and masturbate for hours thinking about women. Beautiful women she saw in magazines and around the world as she traveled. Finally, Lili was coming to reality with herself. In conclusion she came to realize that she did in fact like boys and girls. Lili laid herself back and got comfortable as she wiggled around under the cover. Then her eyes started to get heavy a little. All she did today was travel, so she wasn't surprised she was tired. Being to two different timezones can really make you tired as well and with that thought she drifted off soundly to sleep.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Asuka walked in to turn on the lights and went into her closet to search for a bra. She didn't even bother looking over towards Lili. Everything was quiet when she entered her bedroom and with that she knew Lili was sleep.

''Oh, yeah I forgot to wash clothes yesterday..'', she murmured to herself as she looked down at her busty chest. She sighed. She sometimes hated the fact that her breasts were slightly bigger than average. Then she suddenly turned around hearing movement behind her.

It was a half awake Lili siting up in bed wiping her eyes.

''Asuka, can you turn off the lights please..'', she groaned.

''Whatever..'', Asuka mumbled to herself as she turned off the lights and made her way to the bed. As Asuka slowly got under the covers as the awkwardness of being in bed with another girl started to infect her mind. She turned facing away from Lili who was still sitting up. She could feel her eyes on her back. At least she didn't have to look at her.

''Asuka..'', Lili said suddenly.

''What, Lili..'', Asuka muttered as her eyes were closed.

''Thanks for letting me stay here.'', Lili finished.

Asuka eyes opened. She was some what shocked by Lili's gratitude. The girl barely showed gratitude for anything to be honest. Asuka had to turn around and see the expression upon Lili's face. Then that way she could determine if the emotion was real. Just as she turned her head Lili jumped on her and embraced her. The gesture was totally unexpected. As Lili held Asuka's face in her hands, she moved her head slightly forward.

A loud smack echoed through the bedroom.

Lili couldn't recall what just happened because she was stunned, but Asuka's yelling brought her back to reality.

''What the hell do you think your doing?!'', she hollered as the apparent blush laid across her delicate face. Now Asuka was standing beside the bed with her hands formed into fists. Asuka couldn't believe what Lili tried to do. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't really breath and yet manage to get some words out.

''Asuka..'', Lili said as she crawled on her knees across the bed trying to ease the tension.

''Get the hell away from me!'', and with that said Asuka tried to swipe Lili's head off with her right leg.

Lili ducked and quickly rushed up into Asuka's face taking her arms and forcing them up against the wall.

''I said sto..'', and just as Asuka was about to kick Lili in the stomach a sudden kiss was placed upon her lips. Asuka tried to put up a struggle, but Lili firmly held her arms back. Lili rushed her tongue all over Asuka's mouth for a few moments. She even stopped struggling and became more tamed. She even started to kiss back a little. Just as she got more comfortable doing it, Lili pulled herself back and let go of Asuka's arms.

''Are you alright, Asuka?'', she asked as she sat back down on the bed.

She knew better than to ask this question though. It was obvious that the girl was probably having a mental meltdown right now. Her legs were trembling a little and her face was completely red. Lili sat back and examined her once more before gesturing her to lay down in the bed with her. Asuka hesitated at first, but then she gave in. She slowly laid down beside Lili, but she refused to look at her. What difference was it between Lili and Kage? How come she was letting this continue with someone she barely knew? These questions would have to wait for now.

Lili gently brushed Asuka's hair from her face and turned her head towards her.

''Let me explore your body.'', she whispered into Asuka's ear as she nibbled on it and kissed her neck.

This feeling was absolutely amazing. How could she resist in a state like this? The way her body was responding to Lili's sexual torture was driving her mentally mad. She wanted more now. She felt as if she needed more.

''Yes.'', she moaned in her ear.

Lili smirked.

''Take off your clothes.'', she instructed as she pulled off her shirt.

Asuka did what she was told and tossed the clothes to the side of the bed. So did Lili and there they were. Naked before each other. Asuka laid back and covered her breasts with her hands.

Asuka could see every aspect of Lili's body due to the fact that the street light shined right on her through the window above the bed. Her body was indeed something that caught her attention. Every curve on her was magnificent. Her breasts were small, yet very perky with nipples that were a peach colored.

''Are you ready, my dear?'', she whispered as she rubbed Asuka toned stomach.

It didn't take long for Asuka to respond.

''Yes.'', she whispered back.

With that final word being said Lili explored Asuka's body like no one has before her. Soft moans echoed through the room as each girl explored the others body. Even though Asuka was inexperienced Lili still enjoyed herself quite a bit. She even had the luxury of giving Asuka her first orgasm, but she already expected that to happen. She was quite handy with her fingers and tongue.

This faithful night Lili and Asuka would realize more things about themselves and each other. Now they would have to live with the fact that they have had sexual relations with one another. After almost an hour of sex the two finally drifted off to sleep. Each holding the other in their arms. The last thought that that would run through their minds would be the thought of tomorrow. Will things remain the same or become awkward for the two.

That's a question that would have to wait for now.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Been kind of busy lately. Hopefully you guys are happy with this chapter though. I have to admit that I did kind of rush through it. It got kind of boring to me honestly. Oh, and Dragunov will make his appearance soon. Review and update please. Thank you. **


	5. The Odds

**Sorry for the long wait! Been really busy with life lately. Lol. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. I promise not to take that long again by the way. Enjoy! :D**

''Dammit I'm late! I have to go you guys. See you later!'', she yelled as she ran out her apartment with her bicycle.

The events that occurred last night caused Asuka to awake later than she was suppose to. As she rushed to the shower and put her Aikido uniform on, her father called. Giving her at least ten minutes to make to the dojo and teach the class or she would have to cancel her training before the tournament. Lili was already up and having breakfast with Sebastian.

''Silly girl..'', mumbled Lili as she took another sip of her hot tea from a pink cup and watched Asuka run out the door. Sebastian looked over towards her from his plate of scrambled eggs and toast for a brief second. ''Emilie, how was your sleep last night?'', he asked as he gently pecked his mouth with his napkin.

Lili instantly started to drip sweat, ''Oh..um..everything went quite well, thank you.''

He nodded, ''I'm very glad to hear that..'', and took another bite of his toast.

The two ate in silence for a few moments until Lili finally spoke. Lili sighed, ''Sebastian..''

''Yes Madame?'', he blinked curious to what she had to say.

''I think..'', she looked down at her plate and took a bite of the warm gold bread, ''..we should leave before noon.''

Sebastian gently placed his fork upon his plate. Something seemed like it was bothering Lili. He could sense it, but he didn't dare ask. She wasn't the type that liked explaining how she felt. Sebastian took a sip of his tea while watching Lili delicately eat.

''Yes Madame.'', he ended

* * *

Right now Asuka was about five minutes away and luckily she was within her father's short time frame. ''Excuse me!'', Asuka shouted to near by pedestrians as she and her bike jumped over their heads. Some of them shouted and screamed in panic as the young girl went threw the air above them. ''I'm sorry!'', she apologized loudly as she quickly pedaled down the street.

Asuka hated waking up late. It absolutely annoyed her because that meant she would have to quickly rush through her daily routines – taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and tidying up a bit. Who could her blame though? The situation that occurred last night wasn't even on her mind as much as she thought it would be. 'What came over me..', she thought. She felt as if she just took a giant step in life by experiencing sex and another giant step by it being with a female. Even though Asuka has never been the type to fantasize over women, last night would prove very different to someone else. In fact, she was never the person would even talked about sex. Whenever she thought about it, she would wrinkle her nose, disgusted at the subject. Asuka prayed Lili wouldn't be expecting the same spontaneous act to occur again tonight. Hopefully she was gone by time she decided to go home. Things would be too awkward between the two inexperienced young women.

''Asuka!'', someone shouted behind her.

Foolishly Asuka turned around to see who this person was, forgetting for the moment that she wasn't watching where she was going. It was then that she spotted Kage standing in front of a local cafe, waving towards her direction. The last thing she wanted was confrontation. As the rotating wheels suddenly came to a sliding stop, Asuka could hear Kage's sneakers slapping against the concrete as he ran over towards her. Slowly, she climbed off her bicycle and swayed her head towards his direction.

''Hey, Asuka.'', he smiled. Kage knew this encounter would be different between them because of the series of unfortunate events that took place that faithful yesterday, but he wasn't going to let that hold him back. He wanted that same glow Asuka always had when she was around him back again. Not the awkward body postures or quick simple statements. He was willing to work for it by all means necessary.

She stared into his eyes, ''Hey.'', and kept her expression bland while holding her handle bars tightly. The moment felt intense. Asuka was indeed very upset with Kage on how he threw himself upon her. She almost felt forced at that. Now her only best friend, or acquaintance, was standing before her as if yesterday never happened it seemed. How he casually made his way towards her a few moments ago bothered her. She couldn't tell whether he was ashamed or simply pleased with the situation. His thoughts weren't reflecting on his actions and now Asuka, once again, felt left in the dark.

As moments of silence passed by the two, Kage's smile slowly left his lips and his light gray eyes looked deeply into hers. ''I know your still thinking about yesterday and what happened was all my fault.'', he sighed, ''I accept and apologize again for that.''

The apology was something Asuka saw coming. She didn't know whether to show acceptance or rejection towards him. To a mere stranger this situation would be no more than two immature teenagers going at it, but it meant something more. What angered Asuka most was the fact that her best friend who she has been loyal to for years, tried to turn her into one of his _playthings_. The way he talked about other girls sometimes made her skin crawl, yet she still listened. Kage knew things about her that most people didn't and still he tried. All the flirtatious comments were turned down and ignored by Asuka and that should have been a sign. A sign that she didn't want anything more, but a mere friendship. Of course there have been times where she thought about what would things be like if her and Kage got together, but those thoughts were quickly disposed of. He was her best friend. That is all. She quickly scratches the back of her head,''It's the past and the past is something I don't dwell on.''

Her face was unreadable, but as Kage looked deeper into her hazelnut eyes he saw the through the lie she just told. ''Don't lie to me, Asuka.'', he narrowed his eyes, ''Just say whats on your mind.''

She knitted her eyebrows together, ''Why would I lie? It's obviously to late to change what happened now.''

''Why can't you just say it?''

''Why can't you just stop talking about it?'', she yelled.

Kage rubbed his black hair back with both hands and sighed to himself. ''Look..I didn't come over here to argue with you, I just want to know if your alright.''

''For the last time..'', she placed a hand on her hip, ''I'm fine.''

Kage throws his hands up in some sort of defeat. The last thing he was trying to was make the situation worse and even if Asuka was lying, she would tell him when she was ready.

''Ok, ok. I understand.'', he smiled as he playfully rubs the top of her head.

Asuka instantly blushed, ''Hey! What do you think your doing?''

''Nothing. Just messing up your hair a bit.'', he smiles.

She playfully smacks his hand away and fixes her hair back into place, ''I hate when you do that it messes up my hair!'', she whines.

''I know. That's why I do it.'', Kage says as he mocks her.

She tightens her white headband, ''Whatever, Kage.''

He couldn't help but feel sudden joy at the fact that Asuka was acting like her old self again.

''Oh, by the way..'', he reaches into his hooded jacket's pocket, ''I got the book I ordered today.''

What Kage held out was a small yellow hard covered book with gold colored words on the cover.

''Ah, so that's what you've been whining for months over?'', Asuka asked as she stared at the object, now interested a little.

Kage smiled. He liked when Asuka teased him. It showed a side of her many people didn't see. A sense of humor.

''Two years to be exact.''

''Really? That just makes it even more weird.'', she smirked.

Kage rolled his eyes, ''Yeah, whatever. Anyway it's called 'White Snow' by S.P.''

''No full name? Only initials?''

''Yeah, only their initials. It's not uncommon for you to see if your familiar with the world of literature...your not though so..'', he laughs as he opens the book pretending to examine it's contents.

''Yeah, yeah. What's it about?''

''I'll tell you over some breakfast at your favorite cafe.'', he asked with a cheesy smile.

Asuka thought for a moment, ''Sorry, I can't I GOTTA GET TO THE DOJO!'', she yelled to herself as she quickly hopped on her bicycle.

Kage only stared at his friend in confusion as she quickly started to pedal away.

''I'll text you!'', he yelled after her as she quickly made her way down the street. She quickly threw her hand up and shook his head, ''I guess that means she heard me..''. Never in his days has he seen anyone ride a bike like Asuka. After he watched her disappear from a distance he couldn't help but think about how much he has watched Asuka grow. Now they barely spent time together since she was always at the dojo, studying, or simply taking care of errands. Sometimes she would slip up every now and again, but most of all Asuka always managed to handle her business. He was proud and happy for her. Just like any good friend would be. Suddenly, his cellphone started to vibrate. Interrupting his thoughts.

''Hello?'', he answered slightly puzzled at who would call him this early.

''Kage?'', the familiar female voice replied.

''Oh, hey Tomoko. How's everything going?''

She chuckles a bit. Kage was sometimes as clueless as ever.

''Well, everything would be..how would I put this..perfect? But, my dear gamer friend never responded back to my text about our brunch date. So, things pretty much aren't as well as they seem. What about you?''

''I'm sorry. Some things happened yesterday that I had to handle. Where are you now anyway?''

''Right behind you.'', she laughed.

Suddenly, Kage felt a dainty little finger poke him in the back of the head. A smirk came upon his face as he casually placed his phone back into his pocket. He only knew one person who always had to make physical contact with him every time they saw each other.

''Hey, Kage.'', she smiled as she retracted her hand back.

He turns around, ''Hey, Tomoko.''.

Her full name is Tomoko Fuse. She's about five feet tall with long red hair that touches the middle of her back, but the most noticeable feature she has is her bright green eyes. She could catch anyone's attention with those.

''So you were going to stand me up, huh?'', she asks as she pokes her small pink lips out.

Kage scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly, ''Well, you never gave a time to meet up anyway.''

She sways her small head to the side and her long red hair follows, ''Uh huh sure. By the way do you like my new outfit?'', she asks twirling around.

Tomoko was wearing a spaghetti strapped pastel blue sun dress that stopped at the middle of her plump thighs. It also complemented her small yet noticeable curves. Her breasts bounced a little as she twirled to give him a all over view.

''You look...different.'', he ended.

She pouted, ''What is it?''

Kage chuckled and shook his head, ''Nothing. You look beautiful. I'm just use to seeing you in jeans and sneakers that's all.''

''Hey, a girl has to look sexy at some point.'', she smiled and winked at him.

''Trust me. I understand.'', he smiled back.

''Oh, Kage! I almost forgot to tell you that I just bought that new Biohazard 6 game yesterday.'', she exclaimed as she clinched her hands between her breasts.

''Really? How do you like it?''

''Well..'', she rubbed both sides of her face slowly, ''It gets boring playing solo..so I was wondering..if you could come play with me?''

Kage rubbed his stomach as it growled quietly, ''We can go right now if you cook your famous egg platter for me.'', he smiled.

''I promise!'', Tomoko laughed.

''Guess we have a deal then.''

* * *

The sun slowly starts to descend from the sky causing a mix of yellows and oranges to shine down on the city. Asuka couldn't help but gaze up at it's beauty. As she situated herself more upon the hard word entrance steps, a cool breeze rushed past her. This was the first time in a long time where the cold didn't matter, she was too occupied at the moment. Even though the day was slowly coming to an end, she had this strange feeling that something _different _was going to happen. Just as she was about to dwell more on the particular thought, her father called out to her.

''Asuka? Are you alright?'', he asked as he placed his large hand upon her shoulder.

Shaken a little she quickly responded back, ''Yeah, dad I'm fine.''

He smiles, ''You did well today.''

''Thanks dad.'' , she smiles as she turns her head slightly to face him.

He gives a nod and softly pats her back before moving back a little.

''It's getting late. Now would be a good time for you to head home.''

''Yeah, it gets dark quick around here.''

''It's too chilly to ride your bike out, you could get sick. I'll put it in the back shed and call you a taxi.''

Asuka turns around to face her father, but he had already went inside. Even though it was a gracious offer, Asuka hated riding in taxis. The seats were always made to look clean, but if they could talk there's no telling what kind of stories they would share. That thought alone disgusted her, but she was grateful for his offer. Her apartment was almost thirty minutes away from the dojo anyway. The taxis always took the long ways to your destination so you could pay more though. She reached into her Aikido uniform's pocket and pulled out her small wad of Yen. ''Eight-hundred Yen should be enough.'', she sighed to herself, ''That's all I got left anyway.'' Sometimes she wondered how it would be if she went back home to stay with her mother and father. She knew they could be very persistent and demanding sometimes, but most parents have a tendency to do that. As Asuka thought on she really couldn't find a reason to why she left anyway. Like any other teenager she wants her own space and privacy. Any normal person wants that period. Asuka quietly sighed to herself again and got up to dust her bottom off.

''Wonder what Kage is doing..'', she mumbled to herself as she pulled out her touchscreen. Even though he tried to make a move on her yesterday, she couldn't hold it to herself to hold a grudge against him. It wouldn't feel right to strongly dislike a best friend anyway. She unlocked her phone and looked around the home screen for a text icon. Nothing. ''Not surprised. I'll call him instead.'', she mumbled to herself as she dialed his number. As the call started to go through, it rung one time before someone picked up.

''Kage?''

''H..Hey Asuka. I can't really talk right now.'', he said quietly.

''Oh..ok. Is everything alright?'', she asked slightly puzzled.

''Y..yeah. I'll call you tomorrow.'', he ended and then hung up.

As the dial tone rung in her ears, Asuka couldn't help but wonder what Kage was up to. Hopefully, he was alright and not being held hostage or something like that. Then again the way Kage fights, Asuka doubt someone would be able to get a grip on him.

''Asuka, the taxi is about to pull up. You have enough money to get home?'', her father asked.

Asuka jumped a little. She didn't even hear her father come outside. ''Oh, uh, yes sir.''

''Alright then. I'll see you in the next two weeks right?''

''Yes sir.'', she smiled.

He went over towards Asuka, standing over her, wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her in a fatherly hug. He loved his daughter dearly and wanted nothing but the best for her but, he couldn't help himself from worrying sometimes. She would start traveling tomorrow to places all over the world to compete in a tournament. As a father he wondered what trials and tribulations awaited his own flesh and blood. Even though Asuka was tough physically, she lacked a lot of strength mentally. ''Asuka, call your mother and I often when your gone. The thing we want is to not be there when something happens.'', he said as his breathe blew on Asuka's ear.

Asuka smiled and hugged her father back, ''Don't worry, dad. Your little girl is gonna be alright.''

Suddenly, a pair of headlights shined pass the two and they heard a vehicle's tires slowly making it's way over the rocky entrance path. He slowly removed his arms from around Asuka and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

''Take care. Ok?''

''I will dad. Trust me I'm not going to be gone long.'', she smiled.

He returned a smile back. He would at least appear content with the fact hi daughter was leaving, but on the inside something bothered him. Something he couldn't explain.

Asuka waved at him one last time and then the taxi pulled off. In a quiet manner, he watched the vehicle descend down the now darkened road until it was out of his sight. ''God, please keep my daughter safe..'', he whispers to himself as he glances up towards the almost black sky.

* * *

''No, it's the apartment building next to that one.'', Asuka informed the slightly confused taxi driver.

''Oh, ok. I know exactly what your talking about now...I think.'', he added looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Asuka rested her head upon the glass window. Out of all the taxi drivers she could of gotten, she had to get a stupid one who didn't know one of the many common places. She glanced out towards the streets of Akihabara. The roads were filled with cars and the sidewalks were filled with people. Sometimes she wanted to experience the night life that her city offered, but Asuka was either busy with school, the dojo, or simply running errands. She barely had time to herself anymore. Even when she took a bath or shower, things continued to occupy her mind. Slowly she removed her white headband and brushed both of her hands through her damp brown hair. She had to be up early again tomorrow. Unfortunately.

''Miss? isn't your apartment building a hotel too?'', the driver asked as he stopped due to traffic.

''Yeah.'', she said flatly without taking her eyes from the window. Right now she wasn't really in the mood for conversation. For the remainder of the night she needed to focus on herself and the tournament. Hopefully, the man would catch her drift.

''My name is Shosuke by the way..'', he added.

''..ok.''

Shosuke was thirty-five and single. He wasn't a great conversation starter for one or a smart guy for that matter. He was what you would call _slow _at times, but he could definitely tell when someone was trying to brush him off. 'God..all I want is a little conversation..'', he thought to himself. As he gently eased the car forward, he happened to glance over to his right. Numerous young girls and women went by, he sighed loudly to himself. He hated being single. Even though his looks weren't a issue, his performance in bed was. 'That stuff is harder than it looks.', he thought. Shosuke was a small athletic type guy, but the women he had sexual relations with were secretly _freaks_. They always wanted him to turn over a certain way, get on top a certain way, get on his side a certain way, get on the edge of the bed. Everything had to be done a certain way or else they would get upset and lose sexual interest. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to do all that stuff and in the end he couldn't provide. Which canceled out his chances of getting laid period.

Suddenly the light turned green and traffic started moving again. ''Finally..'', he mumbled to himself as he started to drive again. He glanced back at the young girl as she rested her head upon the glass of the window and watched everything that went on outside. Even though it was none of his business, Shosuke could see the the tired expression upon the girl's face.

''I know it's none of my business, but are you ok?''

Asuka was caught off guard by the sudden question. ''Oh, um. Yes. Why do you ask?''

A small smile crept up upon his face, ''You just look..'', he stopped as something caught his eye.

Suddenly, Asuka feels the car going right. Shosuke had his tongue halfway out his mouth as he turned the stirring wheel. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Asuka rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, this guy has some issues..', she thought to herself. She sighed, ''You turn right on the next street.''

Shosuke didn't even glance back at her. ''Someone else needs a ride.'', he smiled.

''Shit..'', Asuka mumbled to herself as she gently hit her head against the window. The last thing she wanted was to be in a germ infested taxi next to someone else. The situation was already uncomfortable enough. In the end all she wanted to do was make it home.

As the taxi came to a stop, Shosuke pressed a button to open the passenger door opposite Asuka. As the person got in and the door automatically closed shut, Shosuke started driving again.

''S..sir where are you trying to g..go?'', he asked the man nervously.

Asuka bit her bottom lip a little. 'Why is he acting like that?', she thought. Curiously, she turned to see who the unknown passenger was. As her brown eyes slowly rolled their way to her right a pair of blue ones stared back at her.

''What..the..hell.''

**Author's Note: Well, everyone there you have it. I kept my word. Lol. Hopefully, you enjoyed this semi-long chapter. I'm open to criticism and suggestions, so please leave them if you like. Don't forget to review! Thank you all. :D**


	6. Behind the Curtains

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! See told you I wouldn't take forever to write another chapter. Lol. :D. But, I will be doing some serious studying for my ASVAB, so pray for me you guys. Also, there are some VERY IMPORTANT announcements at the end of the chapter. Be sure to read or YOU"LL MISS OUT. Enjoy! **

''You?!'', she said loudly. Asuka felt as if her heart just stopped. The one person she wouldn't have expected to run in to just made his way into the same taxi as her. How the hell could this even happen. She placed one hand over her eyes and allowed her head to gently bump against the window. ''Out of all people..'', she quietly mumbled to herself.

The Russian fully situated himself in the back seat and looked over at the girl with a slightly noticeable perplexed look upon his face. Dragunov never received that type of reaction from someone before, yet alone a girl. He didn't care what she said either nor did it matter, but obviously she knew about him or she probably mistaken him for someone else. She looked familiar in a way, yet he couldn't fully remember her. Bottom line she was never important to begin with. The only thing that he was focused on was his mission. He didn't have time for inconveniences. Casually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Written on it was his destination.

Shosuke glanced every few seconds at the man. Watching him closely, while trying not to be obvious, as he sat in the back in silence. Never before has he seen someone like this. His skin was so pale, Shosuke wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't produce body heat and those cold blue eyes of his seemed to glow brighter than the lights shining through the windows. Also judging from how big he was compared to the girl, he wasn't a small fellow either. 'Probably a ex boyfriend..'', he thought to himself as he made a left turn. Just as Shosuke turned his head slightly to the right, a black gloved hand emerged from the back. His body reacted by making him bounce in his seat a little. He had to admit, it did catch him off guard. But as he looked closely, he saw a little piece of white paper. Hesitantly, and swiftly, he accepted it from the man and watched as he casually retreated his hand back. ''The Remm Hotel, is it?'', Shosuke asked quietly.

Dragunov gave a simple nod and turned half his attention to the many flashing lights outside. He pretended to be totally oblivious to the fact that the driver constantly watched him from the front. The Russian wasn't too surprised by his reaction. It wasn't like this was the first time anyway.

As the trio rode the next ten minutes in silence, Asuka finally decided to speak. ''Your that mute Russian fighter..aren't you?'', she said obnoxiously as she knitted her eyebrows together. Asuka definitely wasn't a fool, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend to act like one sometimes.

''Hm?'' Slowly Dragunov allowed his eyes to land on the obnoxious girl. He was enjoying the silence until she decided to speak and he definitely wasn't interested in playing the childish game she tried to engage in. Hopefully, his destination wasn't too far off.

Being ignored was something Asuka didn't take to kindly to. As their staring session progressed, Asuka narrowed her eyes. Only to see Dragunov do the same.

Just as the situation looked like it was about to become too intense, Shosuke swiftly turned the car into the parking lot of the Remm Hotel. ''We are here sir.'', he smiled as he had his hand reached back. If anything Shosuke was just happy this guy was making his way out of his taxi. He was starting to creep him out a little.

The Russian reached into his pocket pulling out the exact amount of Yen, dropped it into the driver's hand, and casually exited the car. As he began to make his way towards the tall glass entrance doors, he heard footsteps trailing behind him. He sighed quietly and turned his full broad body around to only find the girl standing there with her hands on her hips. ''I'm not going to let you ignore me you know?!'', she loudly exclaimed. People who were walking near turned their heads in their direction and instantly started snickering and whispering God knows what. Dragunov slightly lifted a eyebrow and took a few steps towards the girl. She was becoming too persistent and that only got on his nerves.

Asuka, who isn't afraid of anyone felt like she had to prove it and took a few steps towards Dragunov. Already his tall masculine body started to tower over her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Just as she was about to speak her knees suddenly started to become weak and tremble. 'What? What's going on?', she thought to only have a sharp pain run through her head. Then it became difficult to breathe. Her airways felt as if they were being crushed. Asuka fell to her knees, letting out a small yelp as the concrete collided with her cartilage. She heard people around making sounds and saying things but her ears had a ringing sound echoing through them loudly, making her feel deaf. Just as she felt the first tears starting to form, her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Right before her head collided with the concrete, Dragunov swiftly placed one large hand under her head and used his other arm to lift her limp body up. As he looked around people only stared in shock. He guessed they were too occupied with the thought that someone that looked like him was capable of such a _compassionate _gesture. They were no help at all. He looked over at the parking lot and saw that the taxi from earlier was gone. That driver from earlier might have been able to figure something out unlike these clueless people and since Dragunov isn't too familiar with Japan, taking her to a hospital was almost near impossible. Out of all the things that could have happened tonight, he didn't expect this.

* * *

''Baby?'', Tomoko said as she covered her nude body up with the orange and pink blanket.

Kage laid there sweaty and nude with his legs spread open in exhaustion, fully exposing himself. ''Yeah?'', he mumbled as he gently massaged his forehead with one hand and slowly closed his eyes.

''Why did you..'', she bit down on her bottom lip, ''..pick up the phone earlier while we were having sex?'' She definitely knew this wasn't the most appropriate question to ask right after sex but when she saw the way he handled that phone call earlier, she just had to know. Was there someone else?

''Really?'', he asked in disbelief as he quickly sat up and turned over using one arm to hold his body up. ''What makes you think you have the right to ask me a question like that? It's none of your business.'' He didn't feel like giving her an explanation and he didn't owe her one in fact. Tomoko knew from the start what she was getting herself in to.

''I..I just want..'', she mumbled. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kage upset, but it was a little too late for that. He had a quick temper.

Kage narrowed his eyes, ''I already gave you what you wanted. Right?'', he interrupted.

''I'm not talking about sex!'', she yelled and then covered up her mouth realizing she just stepped out of character. She closed her eyes quickly, unable to look at the angry expression that might be upon his face. Tomoko couldn't believe herself. Now here she is, sleeping with her suppose to be _best _friend and asking him a question she already knew the answer to. How much of a idiot could she possibly be? Who does she think she is?

''Then what is it?'', he growled as he became more annoyed.

Tomoko quickly sat up causing her slightly large breasts to be revealed. Her emotions were telling her one thing, but her mind another. She just had to hear it from his lips. Then that would probably set her free from his grasp. ''Please, Kage. Just tell me.'', she whimpered.

''Did I need an explanation for why you wanted me to come over here today?'', he asked sarcastically.

''Dammit Kage! Just answer my question!'', she yelled.

Now he was beginning to get angry. ''Just cause your fucking twenty-three, doesn't mean you tell me what the fuck to do!'', he roared.

''K..Kage?''

''Don't fucking start that whining shit.'', he huffed as he scratched his damp curly black hair, ''We both know how this relationship works. When you want some some, I come give you some and vise-versa.''

''I'm not..''

''Who runs this, Tomoko?!'', he interrupted.

Never before has he talked to her this way, yet alone yell at her in that manner. Right now she was afraid. Afraid of what might happen after this point. Suddenly, Kage grabbed her by her jaw and roughly pulled her closer towards him. Even though this wasn't the first time he's handled her in this manner, she couldn't help but get more frightened each time it occurred. It was possibly leading up to the worst possible outcomes.

''You run this?'', he smirked. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he could easily break her jaw with only a bit more pressure, but he wouldn't dare do that. Her mouth was something he enjoyed and altering it in any way would only cause him dissatisfaction in the end.

''No..'', she muffled as her lips were tightly pushed together.

''Good girl.'', he took a moment to lick his lips in the most provocative way, ''Oh, and that's it for the questions right?''

Tomoko closed her eyes, ''Yes.'' The situation was now out of her control and the pain in her jaw was starting to get worse. It felt like one of her canines was digging it's way through the side of her gum. But, what sickened her the most is that she didn't mind. Pleasing Kage in every way she could was what mattered most to her. Even though it wasn't the right way, Tomoko felt as if it was the only way she could gain control over his heart.

In the most gentle way Kage released his tight grip from around her jaw. Sometimes he didn't even know who he was anymore, but right now that didn't matter. ''Baby?'', he whispered as he planted small kisses on her slightly sweaty neck. Trying to take his mind off the subject.

Tomoko couldn't help the fact that her body started to tense up as she felt his soft warm lips venture all around her neck. Everything seem to happen so fast. One minute he was the sweetest person ever, but then as you turned your back he would turn into a monster. Someone totally different from before. ''Yes, Kage?'', she moaned.

Kage smirked as she moaned his name and gently bit down on the nipple on one of her breasts as he roughly groped her backside. His cock started to stiffen again as he teased her and Tomoko's soft moans only helped it get harder. As he flicked his moist tongue over her nipple a few times, Kage looked down watching as the thin trails of spit split apart and seemed to disappear and then he finally pulled his mouth away. He sat himself back a little to see how Tomoko was doing and judging by the way her body trembled and the way she looked at him, she was practically ready for him to pound her. Another smirk came upon Kage's face. ''Do you want me to fuck you, Tomoko?'', he said as he slowly stroked his himself. Kage already knew the answer, but hearing it from her lips meant something more. A sense of control.

''Yes.'', she moaned while lustfully looking him in the eyes. She loved it when he sexually teased her. It almost, in a sick sense, made her feel important.

Kage twirled his free hand around, instructing Tomoko to turn over. Without hesitation she turned over face down, using her knees to keep her backside in the air. ''Your really wet..'', he moaned as he watched her juices escaped her folds. As he sat up and prepared for entry, Kage couldn't help but slowly trace his large hands over Tomoko's bottom. As he squeezed a portion of each cheek tightly, Tomoko allowed more moans escape from her mouth. He loved this. The way she felt, The way she acted when told to. The way she responded when he touched and fucked her. But, she was missing one quality. Tomoko wasn't Asuka. Never could be and never will be. It was ,what he considered, a flaw and it only made him more angry as he realized it was out of his reach.

''Kage..please fuck me.'', she moaned as she reached back and caressed his sex.

Kage smirked, ''I'm sticking all of it in this time.'' And without saying anything else he forced himself inside her. Tomoko gasped, but that quickly turned into a moan. Tightly, she squeezed the side of the messy bed. He was well endowed, a full eight inches long. The penetration alone was enough to make her orgasm. Kage slow paced for a few minutes while listening to the sounds of fornication as it echoed through the room. It only excited him more. Just as he started to pick up more speed, some how he was able to hear Tomoko whimpering quietly. He stopped and roughly grabbed a hand full of her long thick hair, pulling her face up from the now soaked sheets. ''What's wrong now?'', he chuckled, ''You can't take it?''

''N..no..it just feels so good..'', she smiled a little. On the outside she seemed please, but on the inside she was screaming in pain and sorrow. Kage use to be gentle with everything he did and on how he handled her, but now he's just become the most rough and inconsiderate person ever. Most people would find it absurd that a woman in her twenties was allowing herself to fall victim to an immature young boy's selfish ways, but Tomoko couldn't resist. He filled a void inside her heart that no other man could. She was practically in love with Kage and he knew, but he only used it to gain control over her.

''Yeah..'', he kissed her gently on the neck, ''..it does.''

* * *

Asuka felt hot. Extremely hot. Her head still throbbed a little as well and she still felt weak, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. She slowly brushed her hands through her damp hair. The gesture soothed her in a way as portions of her slightly curled hair went in between her fingers. 'Where am..wait..?', she thought to herself as she made her best attempt to quickly sit up. She looked down and then tossed the heavy gold satin blanket off her body, and to her relief, she still had on her Aikido uniform. Now, Asuka was starting to slowly come back to reality. She looked around the lavish bedroom for anything and everything. It was beautifully decorated. Everything was clean and neatly placed where it was suppose to, but what really gave the room away was the large window that allowed you to view the city. Even though the tall bright lamps lit the room up, the window still managed to catch all te attention. Asuka sat up a little more and saw all the flashing lights below. ''Where am I?'', she mumbled as she turned over and placed her small feet upon the plush tan carpet. The only way she was going to figure out was if she got up and explored for herself. Asuka sighed quietly and rubbed her legs gently. ''Hopefully, I can make it home..'', she said as she tried to stand up. Asuka slowly eased herself up, trying not to add so much pressure on her weak legs at one time. A few seconds went by before she was completely standing upright. ''Haha. Looks like I'm feeling better.'', she smiled. Just as she took one step, her knees instantly started to feel weak again. This time the strange sensation worked it's way up to her thighs causing her to fall back down to her knees once again. ''Dammit!'', she shouted in frustration as she slammed both her fists on the carpet.

Just as the Russian stepped out the steamy shower, he heard a thud from across the hotel room. He brushed some of his soaked hair from his face and listened for any more noises. Most likely it was that girl. She probably fell off the bed or something. For now he would ignore it. He reached over and grabbed a dark brown towel from the bath rack. Just as he was about to dry himself off, he heard more thuds. There was more than one this time. Now he was becoming slightly annoyed and suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out for disturbing the neighbors. Dragunov was the most quiet person after all.

''Dammit!'', she yelled as her fists collided with the carpet again. Asuka slammed a fist in her right thigh, ''Why won't you dam legs move?!'' Now she was becoming so frustrated that she referred to her own legs as she would another human being. Suddenly, the feeling of helplessness started to wash over Asuka and this was a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. ''Why is this happening now?'', she whined quietly to herself, ''Everything was perfectly fine a few hours ago..'' Just as Asuka was about to sulk in her own depressing thoughts, the bedroom door opened. She had totally forgotten about the fact that she was some where else other than her own home. As she looked up to see who entered the room, Asuka eyes widened in shock. ''Y..You?!'', she stuttered as the Russian casually made his way in front of her.

Dragunov was dressed for bed. He was wearing black fatigues with a black tank top and boots. His hair was still slightly damp and looked more glossy than usual. As he towered over the small girl, he looked down at her with a slight hint of interest in his eyes. She did indeed look quite stressed and judging from what happened earlier, something was affecting her health. He could have just left her outside but being the gentleman that he was, it wouldn't have been right to do so. ''I see your awake.'' His voice was deep and his accent prominent.

Although, Asuka could understand him completely she couldn't help but be a little taken back by him finally speaking. ''Obviously, but why am I here? How did I get here in fact?'', she asked.

''You passed out earlier. You've been out for about four hours.'', he informed her as he put his hands behind his back.

''Four hours?!'', Asuka said in some sort of disbelief, ''But..but wait I don't remember.'' She closed her eyes and tried to envision the events that just took place a few hours ago. Nothing. Now she was becoming frustrated again.

''Usually you won't remember events that take place before you pass out. That's normal, but what you should be more concerned about is why it happened.''

Asuka shot him a glare. Right now she wasn't in the mood to be told what to do. ''Just take me home!'', she demanded back in aggravation.

The Russian let out a snort of amusement. He found it slightly interesting that a girl could be so ungrateful to someone who decided to shelter her, when her own people stood around like cowards. Not knowing what to do or just simply not finding it something they should act on. Instead of expressing in any way how he felt towards the situation, Dragunov casually made his way towards the large window and looked down upon the bright city. ''You can leave whenever you like.'', he said with his back towards her.

''I can't!'', she exclaimed, ''That's the problem. My legs won't allow me to do anything.''

Dragunov said nothing. To be honest he was practically ignoring her. There were quite a few things the Russian grew distasteful of over his life, but the one that stood out the most was ungratefulness.

''I can't stay here! I have a tournament tomorrow!''

The Russian glanced back at her for a brief moment, ''Your entering the tournament?'', he asked slightly amused. She didn't look like a fighter, yet looks could be very deceiving.

Asuka huffed and held on to the bed for support as she tried to lift herself up. ''Yes.'', she grunted as she pulled her body up upon the bed, ''A tournament.''

Dragunov let some sort of smirk play upon his face. ''Really.'', he said as he made a few steps back towards the girl.

''Yes! I'm one of the strongest fighters in Japan! Asuka Kazama! Kazama Style Martial Arts!''

Dragunov cocked one eyebrow.

''See! You heard of me before!'', she said with a cocky smile. Hopefully, she wasn't just jumping to conclusions.

Dragunov said nothing. Only looked at the girl with a slightly amused look upon his face.

She sucked her teeth, ''So now your not going to talk?''

The Russian ignored her and made his way towards the room door, ''I'll be back.'', he said before he exited the room.

Asuka sat dumfounded. ''He's strange..'', she mumbled to herself. She couldn't sense any danger, but he still had that same strange dark aura as he did in the fifth tournament. She couldn't tell whether he was a good person or simply evil but one thing was for certain, he knew how to give mixed signals. Suddenly, it felt like her body temperature had increased. ''I must be ill..'', she said as she took over her slowly took off her hakama exposing her solid black kimono underneath. As she folded her hakama, a light breeze rushed through the thin fabric tickling her legs. Just as she laid the folded piece of clothing to the side, the room door opened. Dragunov walked in with a piece of paper in one hand and a envelope in the other.

''What's that?'', Asuka asked slightly confused.

Without hesitation the Russian handed Asuka the paper and she hesitantly accepted it. Without any words he signaled her to read it with a simple gesture of his finger. Now, she was beginning to become suspicious. As she skimmed over the document before her she saw her name come up a few times and Dragunov's as well, but as she continued to read on, she came to a shocking realization.

''Wait don't tell me...Oh my..Oh my God..''

''You were sent one as well, so you shouldn't be surprised.'', he added.

''I..I'm partnered with _The _White Angel of Death!'', she whined ignoring him, ''Today couldn't have gotten any worse!''. Asuka had a habit of not checking her mailbox for weeks at a time, but that was only because she had so many other things that she focused on.

''So, you've heard about me.'', Dragunov ended. He made it obvious enough to where it wasn't a question, but simply just a subject he was slightly curious about.

She tossed the paper to the side and huffed. ''Yeah..I know exactly who you are.''

''Explain.''

Asuka looked down and clenched her fists together for a brief moment, but then relaxed them again. Dragunov didn't look like the type of person who would take to kindly to refusal. She remembered the way she saw him fight during the fifth tournament. He moved in ways she hasn't seen someone move before. Almost as if he was a machine. ''I saw you fight in the fifth tournament.''

''So, you knew who I was from the beginning.'', he stated.

''Yeah...But...I'm not afraid of you like the others!'', she loudly exclaimed as she sat up more straight.

From what it looked like, a faint smirk appeared upon the Russian's face.

''What's so amusing?''

Dragunov shook his head slightly, ''Just didn't expect to see you so soon.''

''Well..yeah..'', she folded her arms across her busty chest, ''The odds of this shit happening...are just...ugh..I don't wanna talk about it. Today has been Hell anyway.''

The Russian casually made his way towards the bed and grabbed the document, placing it back into the envelope. ''Your obviously ill.''

''I'm perfectly fine..'', she pouted. Asuka knew Dragunov was right though, but she just couldn't sleep normally as these things ran through her mind. ''Besides, I know how to handle myself.''

He made his way towards the door and stopped, ''Well see.'', he said before as he proceeded out.

She laid back and rubbed her hands through her hair, ''Whatever weird guy..'', she snickered. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring in her hakama's pocket. As she unfolded the piece of clothing and shook it in front of her, her phone fell right onto her lap. Quickly, she picked it up and saw Kage's name glowing on the screen. ''Thank God.'', she said before answering the phone. ''Hello? Kage?''

''This isn't Kage.'', the unfamiliar voice responded back.

''Well..then who is this? Wait..is Kage okay? Did something happen?'', she asked now jumping to conclusions. The voice on the other end sounded like a female. Asuka hoped it wasn't a relative calling to tell her bad news.

''Kage..and I think it's best if you don't come around anymore.''

Asuka's heart suddenly felt as if it was about to burst through her chest. She knew Kage better than most people and this wasn't something he would do. Not in a million years. But if there was a slight chance this were true, then he was going have to answer some questions. ''Oh, really?'', she yelled, ''If Kage had a problem with me, he would tell me himself! Not tell someone else to do it! Now, who the hell is this?

The girl chuckled for a few seconds before answering back. ''I'm his girlfriend.''

Asuka sat dumbfounded, ''Girlfriend?''

''Yes. He didn't want you to know because he knew that your...well..how could I put this...a jealous type and to be honest I don't blame him.''

''What?! I never..''

''It doesn't matter.'', she interrupted, ''Just don't come around, try to call, or even text anymore. Sorry it had to be this way, but I'm more important to Kage than you and he doesn't want to risk our relationship. Goodbye.''

Just as Asuka was about to say something more the unknown female hung up, leaving her with the dial tone to talk to. Instantly, Asuka threw her cellphone against the floor and it broke into a few pieces. She was convinced. Convinced that her only best friend of six years has totally deserted her. Left her over some broad he failed to mention because she was the so called _jealous type_. She crashed her face onto her hands, trying to at least stop the tears that started to form. It's been awhile since Asuka has cried. Everyday that went by she tried to hold all her emotions in and that resorted to her always trying to be a hard ass. As she focused more on the situation that just took place, she couldn't help but sob. Again Kage has betrayed her and caused a tear to come from her eyes. Asuka was more hurt than angry and she couldn't allow this to happen anymore. She has to forget about Kage. For good. ''Fuck you, Kage..'', she whimpered. Now the only thing she needed was to get her mind off this matter.

Dragunov heard the whole thing, yet how could he not. Asuka was just the most noisiest person ever. He turned his hard muscular body on it's side upon the cushioned couch and stared into the darkness in boredom. Her phone conversation was of no interest to Dragunov, but tonight was indeed a rare odd moment for the Russian. All that he intended to do earlier was a simple kind gesture for someone he merely knew for a night, but that someone happened to be his tournament ally. Suddenly he heard slow footsteps. Sounded like she was trying to walk again. Then room door cracked open, letting light seep in.

''Dragunov?'', she whispered loudly. One wouldn't consider it whispering though. It simply sounded like her normal tone. She heard him make a noise and figured it was a him simply implying that he was still indeed awake. Slowly she eased her way towards the couch, being careful not to add too much pressure to her legs but as she got closer, she knelt down and crawled on her knees the rest of the way. In some ways she felt crippled.

Dragunov watched the girl with a eyebrow slightly cocked up as she crawled on her knees like a small child. What could she possibly want now?

Asuka stopped near the clear glass coffee table that sat in between them and sat upright upon her bottom.

''I..uh..'', she mumbled as she tried her best to ignore the Russian's odd stare, ''I was wondering..well since were going to be partners and everything...and since were going to be with each other for a few weeks...ummm...''

Dragunov simply frowned and sat up, ''What is it?'', he said flatly.

Asuka jumped a little. The last thing she expected was for him to say something so soon. She tightly wrapped her arms around herself and moved her eyes towards the opposite of the room. Asuka felt a little uncomfortable and the last thing she wanted was to seem desperate for attention.

Dragunov just stared at the girl with a blank expression. Judging from the events that he heard take place, she seemed to be in a emotional state right now. It was none of his business though, nor did he care for that matter. For a few moments he watched her move uncomfortably, but then something caught his eye for a brief moment. Something glistened. She was still crying.

Asuka knew that the tears were obvious, but she felt as if she couldn't hide it any longer. Hesitantly, she looked up and her eyes met his. ''Can..'', she took a brief moment to compose herself, ''Can..I stay in here with you...just for one night..please?'' Asuka winced a little as she waited for him to respond. Hopefully, he did anyway.

A few moments of silence passed before he said anything. ''Is that all?''

''Huh? Oh, umm..yeah. That's it.''

Dragunov said nothing and turned over, resting his head among one of the fluffy couch pillows. Asuka wiped the wet tear streaks from her soft cheeks and laid down on her side as well. The soft plush carpet was unbelievably soft and the cool air the circulated around the room only relaxed her even more. 'I guess that's a yes.', she thought. As she slowly allowed her tired eyes to close, a small smile formed across her lips. Even though she didn't know him fully, The White Angel of Death wasn't so bad in person. Maybe he's a just a brute in the ring and on the battlefield. Whatever the case might be, one thing was for certain, tonight she wouldn't alone.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. It was quite difficult to be honest. Also I have some announcements. One, thank you for the reviews and follows. They give me inspiration and are greatly appreciated. Two, I will be making chapters called 'Asuka: Take #1' or 'Sergei: Take #1 and sometimes they will star in one together. Those basically will be funny events that occur in their life or simply funny questions I ask them. YOU CAN ALSO SUGGEST QUESTIONS AS WELL. SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE FOR THAT. Can't tell you anymore than that, but keep on the look out. Three, other characters will definitely make their appearances. Two already have such as Lili and Sebastian. Four, please leave reviews. You just don't really understand how much it helps me sometimes. XD. Thank you and have a blessed day.**


	7. Awakening

**Author's Note: I'm soo sorry for the long wait you guys. I just moved into my new house and there is a lot of stress going on with that. Then the night I finish this chapter, my computer starts acting up. It stayed on the Windows booting screen for NINE HOURS straight. That's when I had to do factory restore on my computer and now everything I had on my laptop is gone. The only thing I'm pissed about is the fact I almost had ten pages of awesomeness and it's gone. Oh well, this one is better anyway. Hope you guys enjoy this. I put a lot of energy and thought into it. Sorry again and leave reviews or follow. Thanks! :D**

***Warning: Foul language **

* * *

_''I will follow you to the ends of the earth. My love for you _

_is everlasting whether you like it or not. _

_But, please don't reject me. The last thing I want to happen to you is death.''_

_-S.P._

**OoO**

''Tomoko..it's almost seven and I'm about to leave.'', Kage called out as he buttoned up his shirt.

He was wearing a black and gray long sleeved collared shirt with black straight leg jeans, and black sneakers. Since the world cared a lot about appearance, he cared about how he appeared to other people. In another hour Kage would board a plane to the United States; his first match was being held there. There he would meet his partner for the first time and face his first opponents. On the inside he was quite excited that he was finally going to show the world his face and what his fists are capable of, yet he did worry about one thing. It was Asuka. The last thing he wanted to do was face her in the arena, but knowing her skills and how persistent she tends to be; he had a deep feeling boiling in his stomach that he would. He glanced down at his black sports watch; right now it was too early to even call Asuka. She, probably, wasn't even up.

Tomoko lazily rolled over; wiping her tired green eyes as they itched. It was now time for her lover to depart from her and it would be a few weeks until she saw his handsome face again, unfortunately. Even though their relationship was nothing but sex, she couldn't help herself to feel more for the young boy. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. He pleased her physically and mentally; no man before him was never to complete those tasks. She slowly sat up and moved her long red tangled hair from her face, so she could gaze upon his delicate features once more before he departed. Her slightly tanned nude body shivered a little as the cold air from the room brushed against her.

''Did you hear me?'', he asked as he turned away and walked over to his suitcase.

''..Yeah..I heard you..'', she murmured.

Kage chuckled a little, ''Don't sound so sad.''

She curled her legs up near her busty chest and rested her small head upon her knees. The sadness in her voice couldn't be helped. When Kage left, Tomoko was all alone and being alone was something she hated with everything in her. She slowly allowed her sleepy eyes to watch Kage as he went around the room collecting his things. Every moment of her pointless life was something Tomoko wished she could spend with Kage, but that was literally impossible; you can't love someone who doesn't love you back.

''Kage..'', she choked.

He stopped what he was doing and cocked an eyebrow up in confusion. ''What's wrong?'', he asked as he walked over to her side.

Tomoko shook her head and wiped the apparent tears from her delicate face. ''It's just...I'm going to miss you..that's all..'', she sobbed.

A faint smile graced Kage's thin lips as he reached over and caressed her wet face. ''Don't cry over me, Tomoko.'', he said gently as he wiped a few more tears away.

But Tomoko couldn't help it; the feelings of sorrow were just too overpowering. ''I..I'm sorry, Kage..f..forgive me.'', she choked as her cheeks became more wet.

He said nothing, leaned over and gave a her kiss upon her small pink lips.

This was the most passionate Kage has ever been when he kissed her. Usually he forced his long tongue deep within her small mouth, but this time was different; what was causing this? His tongue gently curled and flicked with hers as their saliva entered each others mouths. This whole gesture was simply intoxicating.

_Now would be a good time to tell him the news._

Just as she was about to open her mouth for words, Kage pulled himself back; wiping his mouth clean of spit.

''W..what's wrong?'', she asked now confused.

He said nothing and stood from the bed. There were two notes he could leave on: showing no more lust or desire for Tomoko, which could help him get rid of her once and for all; or running to her side every time she shed a tear, which would only string her along more.

_I have no more use for her; this relationship has to end. It's of no importance any longer. _

''I have to go.'', he responded his tone now serious, ''This is the last time you will see me.'' Without even looking down at her, Kage walked to the other end of the bedroom; zipping up his suitcase and placing on his black jacket. He wanted to leave before Tomoko started one of her insane temper tantrums; that's another reason he didn't want to come back.

''Wh..What? Y..your not coming back?'', she stuttered.

A small chuckled escaped from his mouth; it entertained him when she acted oblivious.

''Yes, I'll be back. Just not to see you anymore.'', he addressed.

_What? Is this it?! Is this the end?!_

The heart that pounded within Tomoko's chest felt as if it just stopped; emptiness slowly started to enter her body once again. His words sliced and cut up all her dreams or hopes of them actually being together. Her greatest fear was someone else stealing Kage from her, but now it was something totally unexpected; he was leaving her behind himself. The brightness in her eyes slowly turned into anger as she watched him open the bedroom door; prepared to leave.

''What have I ever done to you?! Where is this coming from?!'', she hollered as tears escaped her eyes once more.

He rolled his gray eyes in annoyance and faced the emotional broad for the last time.

''You used me and I did just the same to you. I'm leaving for good this time. Don't call me, text me, or even come by my place anymore. What we once shared over these past four months is now gone forever; never to return.'', he said coldly.

''B...But, Kage...I never...I never..'', she whimpered as tears poured from her eyes, ''I never wanted to hurt you! Please stay! Please!''

''Quit begging. You sound desperate.'', he advised her as he took a few steps down the hallway.

''Kage! Please! Don't leave me all alone!'', she wailed. Tomoko stretched her hand out; almost as if she was reaching for him.

''Forget about me, Tomoko. My heart belongs to someone else and that is not you. Goodbye.'' And with that, Kage opened the front door and left the apartment; leaving all those sexual twisted memories behind as well. As he walked towards the elevator, he pulled his fairly large suitcase's handle out and began to pull it. The sound the rubber black wheels made as they rode over the carpet, soothed him in a strange way.

_Shit, anything is better than hearing an emotional whore cry. _

''Kage!'', Tomoko shouted loudly as she heard the front door shut, ''Don't leave me alone!''

Her wails became louder as she realized that he was actually gone; never to return. Feelings of hatred and regret started to pour into her mind as she slammed her face down onto the purple pastel sheets.

''I hate you Kage! I fucking hate you!'', she screamed.

Suddenly, she began to choke; mucus was building up in her throat, but it didn't stop her from crying. The emotional pain was just too great.

_You allowed him to do this to you. You pathetic little slut!_

She shielded her ears and tightly closed her eyes while violently twisting and turning on the bed.

''Leave me alone!'', she cried out.

_Your nothing, but a mere fool! No one is ever going to love you!_

''I..It's not true!''

_Really?! Make a change then! Prove it to yourself that you are in control of things! _

''I can't! Now stop! Just stop!'', she begged as fluids escaped her nose.

_Kage will never love you; simple as that. You have no chance of getting him back!_

Tomoko's eyes shot open as the words replayed themselves over and over in her mind. ''Kage..Kage...does love me...I kn..'', she chanted to herself.

_Really?! Do you still think so?! How entertaining! Your just as delusional as he wanted you to be for these past four months, yet he released you from his spell just a few moments ago! Wake up you dam dumb girl! Come back to reality!_

''SHUT UP!'', she roared as she quickly sat up. Tomoko angrily looked up towards the white ceiling as her snot and sweat glistened on her face and mouth.

''Now you fucking listen to me! I'm not foolish. I can have got damn man that walks these fucking streets; without hesitation! Who the hell are you to tell me that I'm nothing?! Huh?! This is my fucking show! And it's doesn't stop until I fucking say so!'', she screamed as she angrily pointed her finger up towards the ceiling.

_Prove it to us then._

''Stay on the inside; I got this!'', she growled.

Tomoko suddenly stood up and walked confidently into the bathroom. The cool air she once felt before, was gone. The room now felt hot. As she entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see through the tangled up red strands of hair; the hatred that burnt in her eyes. The bright glow that was once there before is now gone; as if it was non-existent. She gripped the edge of the brown marble counter tightly with both hands as she watched a devilish smirk play upon her face.

''Kage...how dare you run away from me. You belong to nobody else. Your mine...all mine! But, now...you want to play games. So, I'll play..but, there's one thing..'', she took a moment to manically laugh as more tears escaped from her eyes, ''I'm a monster! And monsters play to win!''

Tomoko continued to laugh to herself as she looked in the mirror. This feeling she was getting was something she's never experienced in her twenty-three years of life; she felt powerful and in control for once. Everything that would happen from this moment on would no longer reflect on the sweet innocent person she use to be. Times have changed and it's about time she's changed with it.

As her laughter slowly died down, her stomach suddenly started to growl in hunger. A small smirk came up upon the red head's face as she gently rubbed her midsection.

''Don't worry...mother is going to take real good care of you sweetheart.'', she whispered gently as she lightly traced circles around her navel, ''And father is too...he doesn't have a choice.''

* * *

_The best love is the one that awakens the soul;_

_that makes us reach for more, that plants the fires in our hearts _

_and brings peace to our minds._

_That's what I hope to give you forever._

_-Ryan Gosling. 'The Notebook'_

**OoO**

''Ah...damn sunlight.'', Asuka mumbled as she turned her face away from the window.

Right now the tag team duo were flying, in a private jet provided by the Spetsnaz military, to California; their first match was being held there in a special arena located there. On the outside Asuka was excited and overjoyed about facing random opponents from all over the world, yet on the inside something remained different; nervousness and the fear of losing ran through her mind like electricity through water. Although she wouldn't be fighting alone, Asuka's pride wouldn't allow her to take time and recognize someone else. She slowly sat up in her tan leather seat and stretched her tired limps. The warm leather against her legs relaxed her a bit. Her legs were finally starting to function normally again ever since she took those pain killers from home; at least that was something to be completely happy about.

Asuka took a deep breathe in as she wiped her itchy eyes with her gray sleeves—she was wearing a plain thin gray hooded jacket, zipped all the way to her cleavage, with a pair of blue jeans and gray converse sneakers. The outfit was comfortable enough to fly in. As she turned her head and looked out the window, Asuka could see all the clouds that floated endlessly in the sky; the sight was simply beautiful and breathe taking. She crossed her legs and folded her arms across her busty chest as she relaxed herself more in her seat.

_I wonder what mom and dad are doing? Haha...yeah. Most likely at the dojo._

''Dad loves his dojo...'', she chuckled quietly to herself as she continued to watch the clouds.

''Excuse me?'', an unfamiliar voice responded back.

''Huh?'', Asuka turned and looked around for a brief moment, ''Who said that?''

The voice chuckled for a brief moment before continuing on. ''I'm over here.''

_Someone was sitting next to me this whole time?_

Asuka turned to her left, trying to figure out who this person might be. It didn't sound like Dragunov, but his accent was similar to his. By the way those few words rolled off his tongue, he was Russian; no doubt about that. Just as she lifted her head up, her eyes were instantly met by a pair of narrow hazel eyes. Her heart fluttered a little bit as she faced the handsome stranger who was now focusing all his attention on her.

''I'm sorry if I frightened you.'', he chuckled once again, ''I thought you were talking to me.''

''Oh...uh...yeah..'', she mumbled as she stared; her eyes now a little wider than usual.

The man was absolutely stunning; a gift to look at. His brown hair was short and neatly combed back, yet it complimented his face very well. This man, even though he was nothing but a mere stranger, was one of the most handsome beings Asuka's eyes has ever laid upon; strangely, yet willingly, Asuka could feel herself being pulled closer to him. His face was shaven clean; no blemish nor scar was seen anywhere. A small group of short strands dangled lightly upon his forehead. She bit a small piece of flesh upon her bottom lip as she continued to stare at this magnificent being. It was an absolute gift from God to gaze upon him.

_Jesus, he's hot...but why do I feel all warm on the inside?_

''Are you alright?'', he asked as he raised his neatly trimmed eyebrows.

''Oh! Yes, yes. I'm fine.'', she blinked.

''Hm...okay.'', he smiled showing all his straight white teeth, ''My name is Vladimir by the way.''

She returned a faint smile, ''I'm..Asuka..''

_God! He's just so damn gorgeous! _

''Asuka? That's a nice name. So, your the one fighting alongside Dragunov in the tournament?''

The way her name rolled off his tongue made Asuka's body heat up even more. Vladimir's voice was deep, yet soothing to hear. He seemed to enjoy taking his time saying his words syllable by syllable; unlike Dragunov, who spoke mostly with no emotion in his word what so ever.

_Matter of fact where is the walking zombie?_

''Asuka?''

''Oh! I'm sorry. Thank you for the complement and yes I'm his team mate...unfortunately.'', she chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

''Hm...you should be very grateful. He is a very strong fighter. I'm pretty sure you've heard about him.'', he ended his tone now different from before.

Vladimir was a little taking back by the comment made about his superior. Now he wasn't in much of the mood to further continue the conversation; she didn't seem like she would be mature enough to handle it.

''I know. I've heard and I've seen him fight before. He's just...I don't know..boring in a sense.''

''I don't think entertaining you is something he has on his mind.'', he chuckled.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. ''I'm not saying it is. But, how would you know anyway?'', she sassed back.

Vladimir said nothing and suddenly stood up. He was a very tall and well-built man just like Dragunov. As her eyes traveled down his body, that's when she realized that he was wearing a uniform just like her tag team partner.

_Wow...I've been so focused on his damn face, that I didn't even notice what he was even wearing. _

''Excuse me, Asuka. I have something else that I must attend to immediately. Nice talking to you.'', he nodded and walked to the back of the plane.

Asuka peeked over the seat a little, trying to go unnoticed, and folded her arms across her chest.

_Did I say something wrong...whatever! I don't care anyway. _

''Hey! He didn't even answer my question!'', she exclaimed loudly, ''No one ignores me and gets away with it.''

She huffed and stood up; the last time someone ignored her, they got a punch to the back of the head. Regardless of who Vladimir was or what he did, that was just plain disrespectful and she didn't deserve that.

_Jeez...him and Dragunov probably have a secret bro-mance or something!_

Just as she walked down the narrow hallway, the door straight down the center opened and out walked the Angel of Death himself.

_Dammit..that's the last person I wanted to run into._

Dragunov slowly closed the thin metal door behind him and raised an eyebrow up at the seemingly pissed off girl. Right now he didn't feel like dealing with her attitude.

''Where's Vladimir?'', she sighed as her hands were on her hips.

He sighed quietly to himself as well. The girl always acted uptight and overreacted; never taking things one step at a time in a calm matter. And obviously Vladimir didn't do too great of an impression on her either. He said nothing and casually walked pasted her.

''So your ignoring me to?!'', she yelled.

''Follow me.''

Asuka knitted her eyebrows together and watched as the silent Russian went down the stairs to the bottom section of the private jet. She was a little hesitant at first, but she slowly followed behind him.

_What the hell?_

What was now in front of Asuka was an exquisite modern bar counter that took up majority of the space in the small area. Dragunov was already sitting in a counter chair all the way near the corner with a glass in his hand. Without even looking up from his glass of vodka, he signaled for her to come over. Asuka narrowed her eyes and placed both her hands into her pocket. Never before has she been in a bar and being that there were a few male soldiers down there as well; she did feel kind of uncomfortable. She slowly walked over towards Dragunov while looking down at her gray converse sneakers. She could hear a few of them snickering and whispering things as she walked by their tables. On the outside she showed apparent signs of being shy, but on the inside she was crying like a little girl; the thought of the men looking at her curves as she made her way across the room only made her want to curl up into a ball and die. She hated when men looked at her with lust in their eyes; wanting a taste. Asuka would turn around and give them a beating they would never forget, but this feeling inside prevented her from doing so.

As she sat down in a seat near him, Dragunov could sense that her presence was totally different from a few moments ago. The girl seemed more tense and that confident look she always had was now gone.

''Dragunov..what are we doing down here?'', she whispered as she glanced over at him.

''Is something the matter?'', he asked as he took another sip.

''No..'', she lied, ''It's just...feels weird down here..''

Dragunov looked up for a brief moment with a stern look upon his face and all the prying eyes that were once on the girl, turned their attention elsewhere. The obvious problem was now fixed. He then turned his attention back to Asuka.

''Want a drink?'', he asked.

Asuka gasped. ''Me? But, I'm not allowed to drink. I'm too young.'', she exclaimed.

Dragunov gave a small smile, or that's what it looked like, and gently pushed a shot glass filled with a clear liquid in front of her. Asuka bit her bottom lip a little and scratched the back of her head.

''Is this...liquor?'', she whispered as if she was afraid of being heard.

He gave a simple nod and drank the last bit of vodka left in his glass.

''Wow...um..okay..here goes nothing.'', she smiled faintly as she pressed the glass to her lips. The smell was strong and smelled of nothing; as if nothing was in the glass at all. As she spread her small pink lips apart and allowed the liquid to flow unto her tongue, Asuka's eyes shot open. The taste was bland and just as strong as the smell. As it quickly traveled down, Asuka felt an unexpected burning sensation in her throat. Instantly, she started coughing as her eyes watered up and produced tears.

_Is this crazy ass Russian trying to kill me?!_

''Wha..'', she coughed, ''What the hell is this?!''

Dragunov moved a tall glass bottle from beside him to in front of Asuka.

''This is liquor?!'', she cleared her throat, ''What are you trying to do? Kill me?!''

''I didn't lie.''

''Oh my God!'', she choked, ''My dam throat..''

''Can't handle it?'', he said with a smug look upon his face.

Asuka frowned. One thing she hated is when people provoked her.

''What? I can handle anything that is put in front of me! I was just...caught off guard a moment ago.'', she argued.

''Hm.''

She shot the Russian a glare. ''I'm seri...whatever dude.''

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Asuka decided to speak again.

''You know Dragunov..'', she said suddenly.

The Russian raised an eyebrow at the girl; slightly curious at what she had to say.

''When I seen you fight that first time..you actually reminded me of myself..''

''Explain.''

''It looked like you..in a sense..enjoyed fighting those opponents. I never saw someone..fight with I guess..the same great sense of passion like myself.'', she smiled faintly as she looked him in the eyes.

''Your quite observant.''

''Oh, so you didn't think I was observant before?!'', she said as she raised an eyebrow.

The Russian shook his head slightly as he poured himself another shot of vodka.

She rolled her eyes. ''Well your not too smart then.'', she mumbled to herself as she pushed the empty shot glass around in front of her.

''I've never seen you fight.''

''Yeah, well I'm just as strong as you.''

''Really.'' He didn't doubt that she was strong, it's just the 'I'm as strong as you' statement that caught him a little off guard. If what she was saying was true; then he would have heard about her for sure.

''Uh huh, but you shouldn't doubt me because I'm a girl or by the way I act. The way I deal with my opponents in the arena is totally different.''

''Doubt you?''

''Yes. Doubt me...by the way.''

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

''Thanks for letting me get some things from my place before we left...and taking me to the doctors. I really appreciate that.'', she blushed slightly as she looked at the empty glass in front of her.

The emotionless Russian downed the rest of his vodka. Asuka seemed like the type of person who was always quick to jump to conclusions; judging from the ignorant statement she just made a few moments ago. But, it seems like something else has sparked within her. She's being grateful for once. He looked up for a brief moment and seen that the soldiers that occupied the room with them, were leaving one by one. He guessed they had other matters to attend to; he did as well.

''We'll continue this later.'', he said as he got up from his seat.

''Where are you going?'', she asked now puzzled.

He said nothing, yet he did turn to glance at her once more before he completely removed himself from the room.

''Dragunov?'', she called out as he went up the stairs.

_Why did he just leave like that? _

Asuka sighed quietly to herself and rested her head on the black marble bar counter.

_I guess I said something wrong. I don't know. That damn guy never talks or shows emotion for that matter, so I never know what he's thinking. I guess...wait..why do I care what he thinks? He's only my tag partner. That's it. God, Asuka what's been wrong with you lately?!_

She sat up and rubbed her face gently with her hands; the thoughts that were running through her mind made her a little upset.

_If only Kage wa...Kage.._

His name echoed through her mind as if it hadn't been there before. Asuka slowly lifted herself from her seat and walked up stairs. He was the last thing she wanted on her mind and she would do anything to keep him off it. As she approached the top of the stairwell, Asuka felt a little sleepy.

''Maybe another nap would do do me some good..'', she mumbled to herself.

As she got on the top floor, she seen on one was sitting in none of the seats.

_Where has everyone gone?_

Asuka walked down the narrow hallway once again and opened the first door on her left. The private jet main purpose was to provide Asuka and Dragunov a decent trip to their destinations around the world, so it needed to have the basic necessities to do that. A bathroom with a small shower was located across the hall from Asuka's registered bedroom and Dragunov's bedroom was right beside hers.

She walked over towards the edge of the small wide bed and kicked off her sneakers. As she wiggled her toes in her neon pink socks, a small smile came up upon her face. Asuka had brought over three dozen pairs of socks with her. Some people would think that was too much, but she would rather be prepared than unprepared. Asuka laid back and relaxed herself unto the pale green blanket as it cushioned her body. No matter how much she tried not to think of Kage, she just couldn't help herself. He was the only best friend she had and now he's gone; gone away with some girl that was never mentioned to her once. She moved herself towards the corner of the bed and faced the wall.

_I hope I face him in the tournament. There's no way he's going to get away with what he's done to me. After everything I've done him._

She bit down on her bottom lip and slowly closed her eyes. Now, it was time to give her mind a rest; a rest from all these hateful and negative thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks. I made it nice and long for you guys since you all had to wait for a while. I apologize again though for the wait. Moving into a new house has me stressed out a lot, so I didn't really feel like writing. Please leave reviews, suggestions or follow! Thank you all! Love you guys! Thanks for the support! ^_^**


	8. Destiny

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate the support. I also want to point out that the title of the chapter has a lot to do with what's going on the story. So, pay attention! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_''Asuka..''_

_''Huh..'', she murmured as she looked into the bright light that shined in front of her._

_''Fate has called upon you..''_

_''Fate? Wait..who are you? Where am I?!''_

_''Right now that is not important. You must prevail. Many lives will be lost if you don't.''_

_''What the hell are you talking about?! Tell me what's going on!''_

_''Farewell, Asuka. We will meet again..Soon.''_

_''Wha..Wait!''_

* * *

Asuka quickly sat up and looked around the now dark room. No one was there; just her. She rubbed her hands through her now soaked hair and quietly exhaled. Never before has she had a dream like that. Some people say dreams sometimes occur to warn you about the future, but she believe differently. Dreams, to her, were simply things that the mind of the individual only desired and feared; that is all. As she brought herself to the edge of the bed, Asuka could see that the thin green cover was tossed onto the floor. She sighed quietly to herself. For years people have told her she was indeed a wild sleeper, but Asuka was never brought any proof and simply ignored their allegations. How ironic because now she has finally been provided with the missing evidence.

_I guess what they said was true..._

She slowly bent over and lifted the light fabric from the cold hard floor while wiping one of her eyes. The feeling of tiredness still remained present within her body, yet that strange dream prevented her from going back to sleep at this moment.

_Who's voice was that? In a strange way it sounded familiar, yet I know for a fact that I haven't heard it before..and what did it mean by fate?_

She lazily leaned back on one elbow and looked up at the ceiling; the darkness was too hard to ignore. Then suddenly a light cool breeze brushed over Asuka's entire body. Slowly, she closed her eyes. It felt good since her body was more heated up than usual.

''That feels amazing...'', she mumbled to herself as she gently fell back completely onto the bed.

Without a doubt Asuka could feel herself steadily drifting back into her peaceful slumber. The flight probably had a few more hours to go so that was something she didn't have to worry about and the dream slowly disappeared from her mind; as if it never happened.

''Most likely..'', she yawned, ''It was nothing serious..''

Asuka fully climbed back onto the bed and wrapped herself up in the green blanket. Even though it was a very thin piece of long fabric; it was very cozy. She curled up and faced the wall of the room. Right now the only thing she wanted was sleep; with no thoughts of what could happen today or tomorrow.

_I wonder what Dragunov is doing.._

* * *

_''They say love is a battlefield..that's absolute bullshit._

_Why should we always have to fight with the one_

_our soul deeply desires? _

_Who ever pulled that quote out of their ass_

_should have thought twice before they _

_went around saying that to everybody.''_

_-Anonymous_

OoO

Kage sighed quietly to himself as he looked out the plane's window. Flying in first class had it's pros, but it still managed to bore the hell out of him and that was considered a con. As he watched the faint white clouds be consumed by the darkness that floated about the sky, Asuka ran past his mind. He sighed to himself again and rubbed a hand through his thick curly black hair. Without a doubt Kage missed his dear friend. Whenever she was around she made his heart flutter in ways no other female could. He loved everything about her; even the bad habits she had.

_I wonder if she's even thinking about me.._

He relaxed himself more in his seat and slowly closed his eyes. His destination was about five more hours away. That was plenty of time to take a nap and mentally prepare himself for his first match.

''I can't wait till I see your face..Asuka..'', he mumbled to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

''The second Tekken Tag Tournament will offically start tomorrow!'', the overly excited news announcer said, ''All the contestants are various powerful fighters from around the world; with combat skills in various fighting arts that surpass most! The first match, which will be taking place in a California arena, will air tomorrow at _exactly _two o'clock pm! Stay turned everyone and brace yourself for the nerve-wrecking and mind-blowing battles that are to begin! This is Tanaka Keitaro and I..am..outta here!''

Tomoko shook her head slightly as she watched the young news reporter put his hand over his head and stand in a weird pose before turning off her flat screen. She took another sip of warm milk from her small glass and quickly brushed a hand through her damp red locks. A few hours ago Tomoko thought she was about to lose her sanity over some boy who didn't want her, but now she was a completely different person; she didn't even know who she was. Right now the only thing that roamed her mind was her unborn child.

''Hm..that boy just thinks he can go around using people for what they got..'', she growled, ''Well, everything will change soon..I can promise you that Kage.''

With that she got up and walked over to the large paneled window that was in front of her. The city looked nice tonight. Even though Tomoko barely went out to enjoy the festivities that her city had to offer, that didn't stop her from wondering what could be out there. There were so many people and places that she hadn't seen before. She sighed quietly to herself. The thought of meeting someone else was totally out of the question since she's pregnant with another man's child.

''God..I..I can't help myself...this must be done..'', she murmured as a tear slowly came down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to hurry up and get them to their destinations. Lol. Promise you the next one will be longer. Their will be more Asuka/Dragunov and Kage/Asuka coming up as well. PM me if you guys have any suggestions or concerns. What the reader thinks is important to me. Thanks again. Love you all. Happy Birthday! :D**


End file.
